Black Lion
by RWBY Lover 25
Summary: Some might say Fuegoleon was crazy or insane to let a kid who has no magic into his magic knight squad and he was a commoner no less. However Fuegoleon saw something in him and with the amount of hard work and dedication and under his guidance. Fuegoleon believes that this boy with no magic can be a great magic knight and who knows he might even be the next wizard king.
1. Black Lion

Chapter 1: Black Lion

Fuegoleon Vermillion was carefully watching the applicants that was currently taking this years magic knights exam. For him as a captain this was very important because he was choosing mages that he believes will honor the crimson lions with pride and will no doubt will be excellent magic knights that will be defending the clover kingdom.

There are two mages that certainly have caught Fuegoleon eye one was a mage who can use wind magic and he has the four leaf clover grimiore. He was indeed very skilled and talented and no doubt in Fuegoleon mind that the other captains from other magic knight squads would raise their hands and try to recruit the boy with the four leaf clover grimiore.

How ever the other mage that caught Fuegoleon eye was a boy who didn't even have a ounce of magic within him. Fuegoleon has seen the boy try to pull off the simplest task that even a normal person could do but he couldn't because he didn't have any magic at all. Fuegoleon couldn't sense a drop of mana from the boy.

It was strange that the boy didn't have any magic but Fuegoleon saw something in the boy he has the firey determination of never giving up. Not to mention he could tell the boy was willing to work hard and do what it takes to become a magic knight. Yes those were the qualities Fuegoleon was looking for in a mage and with the right amount of training he could be fine addition to his squad.

It was then time for one of the earlier battles and Fuegoleon was watching this one carefully since the boy who had no magic was battling next. He was battling a taller guy from what Fuegoleon could tell was pretty arrogant and full of himself he could cross that one off the list of joining the crimson lion.

He then said something to the boy and the two broke apart with the agorrant boy had a smirk on his face while the other boy had a more calm intense and serious look on his face. Once the match began the boy surrounded himself in some sort of defensive done which had attacking capabilities

"He has decent magic I'll give him that" Fuegoleon thought.

Though with decent magic like that there was no doubt that this guy would most likely go to the lower squads possibly the black bulls but most likely the green mantis. Then the magicless boy caught Fuegoleon off guard in just a second he appeared in front of the taller boy and with his old and worn down grimiore he managed to take out a long black sword and with one quick swing of the sword. He completely destroyed the magic and managed to take out the taller boy with him.

"He fast and not only that he was able to negate his magic as well this boy..." Fuegoleon thought

The rest of the matches went by quickly and none of them left a impression on Fuegoleon expect for the anti magic boy. The matches went by so fast that it wasn't long until it was time for selections. Selections went by quickly how ever there was a few people that was chosen which was no surprise. Only the best of the best get chosen to be a magic knight and if you don't have what it takes then you have no right to be a magic knight.

Next up was number 164 and it was the boy with the four leaf grimiore Fuegoleon noticed he was a commoner and he was speaking to the anti magic boy earlier. It was Fuegoleon guess that the two of them must be friends. Not long after he approached ,every magic knight captain including Fuegoleon raised their hands.

But to no one surprise the boy has chosen the golden dawn as the squad that he wants to be in. Now it was time for number 165 the anti magic boy to appear and see which captain would allow him to join their squad.

Many consider Fugeleon very smart and reasonable not to mention he has great leadership qualities and see the best in people weather they are a noble or a commoner. Many people are going to question Fuegoleon about bringing a commoner into the crimson lions which was one of the best magic knight in the clover kingdom.

But he doesn't care this boy has the potential to be a great magic knight and with his anti magic he would be a huge trump card for not only the Crimson Lions but the clover kingdom in general. He just needs to train and study in order to get to the level of being a proper magic knight. But from what Fuegoleon seem he knew that this boy will work as hard anyone in order to reach his goals and those are the traits Fuegoleon was looking for in a magic knight in his squad.

So to the surprise of many Fuegoleon Vermillion has raised his hand.

Asta couldn't really believe it he was part of the magic knights he wanted to scream and cry but he figured that it wouldn't be a good look while his captain was watching him. Just from one look Asta could tell that his captain was a very stern and no no sense kind of guy. But at the same time he could tell that he was pretty kind and reassuring and his presence brings awe and respect to anybody in a room with him.

Asta could here all of the whispers around him.

"Captain Fuegoleon must have a made a mistake"

"How can a commoner like him join the crimsons lions its unthinkable"

Asta didn't really care what these guys had to say he has heard it all before,with people looking down on him being a commoner. But his captain from the looks of it was a royal, a royal who obviously saw that he had what it takes to be a magic knight gave him a chance. He was greatful towards his new captain and he will not let this opportunity goes to waste he will become the wizard king no matter what.

Asta then turned to look at his friend the boy with the four leaf clover grimiore.

"Yuno we finally did it all of our hard work and six months of training finally paid off we're both magic knights now" Asta said to his best friend and adopted brother.

The boy now known as Yuno smiled at Asta "Yeah I didn't doubt it even for a second I knew for a fact that we will both be magic knights Asta" Yuno said.

Meanwhile Fuegoleon was leaving the colliusem and as he was he was greeted to the sight of a boy that was around Asta and Yuno age. He had orange spikey hair and it was braided in the back in a long pony tail. He wears a white tunic under a dark blue shirt with a high collar with gold trimmings. He is wearing a red slash to hold the shirt together. He was also wearing white pants and blue shoes and he was wearing a red magic knight robe.

"Leo I assume you were watching?" Fuegoleon asked the boy now known as Leo.

"Haha yeah I was brother I have to admit you chosen a curious one into our squad I can't sense any mana in him what's so ever" Leo said to his older brother.

But you saw his fight didn't you he has potential with the right guidance I know he will no doubt be a fine addition to our squad" Fuegoleon said.

"If you saw something in him brother then he must be special I can't wait to meet him and work together with him as his squad mate" Leo said as he grinned.

"Yes things are about to get interesting come Leo lets go and get our new recruit" Fuegoleon said.

Back to Asta the boy had just gotten out of the bathroom and he was greeted to the sight of Yuno.

"Yuno isn't it awesome your in the golden dawn and I'm in the crimson lions those are the two best magic knight squads in the clover kingdom" Asta excitingly said.

"You have a point Asta if was as if we were both ment to be apart of those magic knight squads" Yuno said with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Well just you wait Yuno because soon the crimson lions are going to be the number one magic knight squad just you wait!" Asta yelled.

"Hahaha that's the sprit new guy I like you already" a voice said.

Asta turned and he saw that Fuegoleon and Leo walking towards him and he knew that by them being here, they were ready to pick him up.

After giving Yuno a quick goodbye Asta went and walked up to Fuegoleon and Leo and greeted them by doing the magic knight salute.

"Sirs its a honor to meet the both of you I'm Asta of Hage Village" Asta said.

Both Leo and Fuegoleon did the same as well.

"The honor is ours Asta I am looking forward to having you on the crimson lions I'm captain Fuegoleon Vermillion first son of the Vermillion household" Fuegoleon said.

"I'm Leopold Vermillion but you can call me Leo Asta I'm the second son of the Vermillion household so I'm Fuegoleon younger brother" Leo said.

"Really that's pretty cool so I'm assuming captain you and Leo are here to pick me up" Asta said.

"That is correct Asta now then are you ready to come to your new home and began your journey as a magic knight, I must remind you your journey will be a long and hard road are you willing to take that path so that you can become a proper magic knight" Fuegoleon asked Asta

However Asta just smiled "of course sir I'm willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish my goal and I'm looking forward to learning under you and the other senior members of our squad"

Fuegoleon could tell that Asta ment every word he said because he could see it in his eyes that same firey determination that made Fuegoleon interested in him in the first place. But he was curious about one thing about Asta so he decided to ask him.

"I see and tell me Asta what is you dream exactly?" Fuegoleon asked his new recruit.

"My dream is I'm going to become the wizard king" Asta said with a grin on his face.

When Asta said that Leo laughed "Ahahaha you really are a interesting one Asta hahaha".

At the same time Fuegoleon smiled at Asta yes he could tell that crimson lions will get more lively from here on out. The only thing that things would get even more lively and crazy was that his older sister would return home and rejoin the squad. Fuegoleon doesn't know what the future will hold but he will certainly be ready for it and he is sure that Asta his new recruit feels the same way.

**A/N: How everybody doing I actually read a few stories about Asta joining the sliver eagles. So those stories inspired me to write this what happens if Asta joins the Crimson Lions and Fuegoleon is his captain how will Asta fair in his journey to becoming the wizard king as a member of the crimson lions. I just thought it would be interesting to write though I hope you guys like I don't think I would update this story as much as my others because I would have to refresh my mind a little bit of the previous arcs of black clover and possibly make some original arcs of my own. So yeah let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas Ill be happy to hear them. Anyway don't forget to read review and follow the story. Until next time guys see ya.**


	2. Warm Welcome

Chapter 2: Warm Welcome

"Man I can't believe how high up we are!" Asta said as he was looking at the view of the entire clover kingdom. Not too long after Asta met and greeted Leo and Fuegoleon the trio left and started to head towards the crimson lions base of of right now both Leo and Fuegoleon were flying on their magic brooms but since Asta didn't have any magic he had to ride with Leo on his broom.

"Yeah I understand ya Asta the view is pretty incredible" Leo said.

"So I was wondering what's our base like?" Asta asked.

"Heh that would only ruin the surprise Asta besides we're almost there anyway so you'll see for yourself" Leo replied.

"Yeah I guess that's fair" Asta said.

After about a couple of minutes Asta Leo Fuegoleon had finally made it towards the Crimson Lions base and he would have to say that it see and amazed at what was in reality was going to be his new home while he was with the crimson lions.

"Woah that's our base its so huge" Asta said as he was staring at the crimson lions base which was a very huge palace like structure.

"That is correct Asta this is the home of the Crimson Lions" Fuegoleon said as he and Leo descened down towards the front section of the base.

As they went down Asta was greeted to the sight of the sight of what looked like two maids and magic knight he had a slim built and he had brown hair a goatee and mustache. What was noticeable to Asta was that he had a scar on his forehead.

Asta Leo and Fuegoleon got off the brooms and went and greeted the people.

"Welcome back master Fuegoleon master Leopold" the maids said as they took the brooms from Leo and Fuegoleon.

"Thank you" Fuegoleon said to the maids the maids then bowed as they left.

"Fuegoleon Leo you two are back a bit early from the exam" the brown haired magic knight said.

"Yes Randall the exam did go by quickly and smoothly this year" Fuegoleon replied.

"So I take it this is the new recruit then" Randall asked as he pointed at Asta.

"Yep that's him Randall Asta this is Randall he our vice captain" Leo said.

"Really its a pleasure to meet you sir I'm Asta from Hage Village I'm looking forward to learning and working under you" Asta said as he did the magic knight salute.

"Sure kid but you don't have to be so formal around me and Hage huh that's way on the outskirts of the kingdom and hmmm I can't sense any mana from you at all" Randall said.

"Oh that's because I don't have any magic at all" Asta said.

"What your kidding" Randall said as he had a shock look on his face.

"Asta is correct Randall while he doesn't have any magic at all he has the unique ability to negate magic in general I believe if he can control his power he will be a excellent magic knight and a fine addition to our squad" Fuegoleon said.

"Really, huh you really chose a interesting one to join our ranks Fuegoleon" Randall said.

He then turned to look at Asta and gave him a smile.

"In any case Asta welcome to the Crimson Lions we got some good individuals here who will treat you well so you won't have any problems what's so ever" Randall said.

Asta smiled "thank you I promise you that I will represent our squad proudly" Asta said.

"Heh I'm sure you will kid" Randall said with a smile on his face.

"Asta we are going to go to my office and after that Leo will give you a tour around our base" Fuegoleon said.

"Understood" Asta said after that Fuegoleon Asta and Leo had headed straight straight towards Fuegoleon office. Once they were at the office Leo was instructed to wait outside once Fuegoleon was finish speaking with Asta so that the younger Vermilion could show Asta around their base.

If there was one thing Asta has to say about the office was that it was pretty nice and big like the rest of the palace so for. Not to mention everything was so well clean and organized as well but Asta shouldn't be surprise since his captain was a noble.

Asta was currently looking at Fuegoleon who was currently suiting down by his desk. Normally Asta would be nervous being alone with his new captain but Fugoleon presence puts Asta in a sense of calmness and ease as if Fugoleon was directly telling Asta that everything was going to be alright and their was no reason for him to be afraid.

"So Asta you said to me before that you want to be the wizard king am I correct" Fuegoleon said.

"Yes sir its actually been a dream of mine for as long as I can remember" Asta said.

"I see but you realise that it will not be a easy path despite being a commoner you would have to try and surpass all of the magic knight captains including myself" Fuegoleon said.

"I know sir but I came too far to back out now I'm going to work harder then anybody else in order to become the wizard king no matter what" Asta said.

Fuegoleon knew that Asta ment it because he can see it in his eyes he has the eyes of a man that is willing to do whatever it takes to reach his goal come hell or high water. Some say it might be foolish but Fuegoleon belived that Asta does have what it takes to be the wizard king but first he needs to have the proper training and guidance in order for him to reach his goals.

Fuegoleon smiled "well Asta as a captain it is my job to help my members reach their goals and potential so that they can be excellent magic knights in helping serving the clover kingdom" Fuegoleon said.

He then return to his serious look "however Asta remember that it takes more then strength to be the wizard king you need to learn more about the ins and outs of the clover kingdom, the political structures the regions and even information about the other kingdom and so on remember knowledge just as valuable then having great strength" Fugoleon said.

He then took out a sheet of paper and a ink pen and wrote a couple of things down and once he was finished he held it out for Asta to take it.

"What's this sir?" Asta asked as he took the paper.

"I wrote down the books you need to get of the things I just mentioned a moment ago you can find them in the library Leo will show you where the library is once he gives you the tour" Fuegoleon said.

Asta looked at the list and he realized he had to read a lot of books a part of him wanted to cry but he knew this necessary in order to be the wizard king. Fuegoleon was right it takes more then strength in order to be the wizard king you need to be knowledgeable in almost every area

"Also Asta remember to keep training and discover and maybe learn some new techniques as well remember your anti magic has the ability to negate any type of magic and its possible your sword has abilities you might not know about if you like I can contact some instructors for you so that way you will be more capable to learn how to wield your sword also don't afraid to ask your squad mates for a spar every now and then" Fuegoleon said.

"Yes sir that would be greatly appreciated just tell them I'm fine with any time whenever I'm not doing missions since I don't have any swordsman ship training and I promise Ill try to learn more about my anti magic abilities" Asta said.

"Good one last thing" Fuegoleon said as he went and took out a crimson lion magic robe from a section in his desk draw.

He then got up from his desk and he went up to Asta and he put his magic robe on him and step back and he gave Asta a warm smile.

"Welcome to the Crimson Lions Asta I know you'll do great things for not only us but for the entire clover kingdom as well" Fuegoleon said.

"Thank you sir you gave me a chance for me to reach my goals I promise you I won't let you down" Asta said.

"I'm happy to hear that Asta, you are dismissed oh and Asta" Fuegoleon said.

"Yes captain Fuegoleon" Asta said to his captain.

"Since you are aiming to become wizard king I guess that makes you my rival so try to remember that, your dismissed" Fuegoleon said.

Asta smiled "I will sir" after that Asta had left Fuegoleon office once he left he was greeted to the sight of Leo who was waiting for him.

"Hey Asta you just got finished talking with Fuegoleon" Leo asked.

"Yeah I have and now I'm ready to see the rest of our base!" Asta said as he did a fist pump.

"Haha of course that's why I'm here after all lets get started you might get to meet a few more of our squad mates that are here and not out during missions, also Asta that robe looks good on you" Leo said as he grinned at Asta.

"Thanks Leo" Asta said as he smiled at Leo.

"Well with that out of the way lets get started with the tour" Leo said as he started to walk away with Asta following him.

Leo was showing Asta around the base and the boy from Hage Village was amazed at everything while he was giving a tour of the base everything was so huge and top notch to him. Leo showed him training facilities, the huge dining room, the library (which he gotten his books while he was there) pretty much everything that you would want and need. If was pretty safe to say Asta was pretty shocked by everything he seen if was as if he just arrived on another world or something.

Also during the tour Asta was also able to meet some of his squad mates like Ben Gareth and Ruben and they all greeted Asta and welcomed him with open arms and they didn't care at all that he was a commoner at all. Asta knew then how much that crimson lions support one another and don't discrimate at all their attitude is reflected by their captain and Asta knew that he wouldn't have any trouble getting along with his squad mates and he will have his support one hundred percent.

Leo then took Asta up to the second floor.

"Last but not least is the room quarters this is mostly where everyone sleeps well expect my brother and myself we have our own room downstairs ahaha" Leo laughed.

"Ok so Leo where is my room?" Asta said.

"Hmmm I believe there might be a room near the back of the right section come on lets go" Leo said as he headed to the right section with Asta and the two of them got near to the back towards the second to last door on the right.

"Here it is sorry that their aren't any rooms closer to the front" Leo said to Asta who waved him off while he was holding his books.

"Nah don't worry about it I'm just happy that I can finally have my own room I had to share a room with a lot of kids back in the ophrange I use to stay at" Asta said.

"I see well you don't have to worry about that now Asta because this is your room now!" Leo said as he open the door to Asta new room and both of them went inside the room. Once Leo and Asta were inside the room Asta mouth were widen with amazement.

He had a large bed near the middle of the room and a desk to the left side if the room and a closet for his clothes in case he ever get some clothes to buy as well. Not to mention he had a large window and he could see a nice view of the back yard.

"Well Asta what do you think of your new room?" Leo asked.

"Its awesome its way bigger then the room I had to share with my other siblings back at the ophrange!" Asta yelled.

""Hahaha that's great to hear by the way Ill have one of our servants get a key for your room oh and dinner will start at around eight no doubt that my brother will introduce you to the rest of the squad mates right then and their he usually does it every year" Leo said.

Asta turned to look at Leo "alright I'll be sure to be on time since I know where the dining hall is and Leo thanks for showing me around I really appreciate it" Asta said.

"Don't mention it Asta I mean as far as I'm concern not only are we comrades but we're friends as well" Leo said as he smiled.

"Friends..yeah your right" Asta said.

"Well I guess I better leave you to settle in Ill see you at dinner Asta" Leo said as he turned around and left and close the door.

Asta sighed as he went and put the books down on his desk once he did that he was wondering what he could do to kill time until dinner and that's when he realized what he could do until dinner started.

"Well now that I got a lot of free time I better get started reading these books" Asta said as he pulled the chair out from his desk and sat down near his desk and he grabbed the first book he could find which was about the history of the clover kingdom and started reading it.

Asta was pretty engrossed in the reading so much was that he was absorbing the information like a sponge and honestly it wasn't too bad reading and learning some things besides if he wants to be the wizard king he needs to have plenty of knowledge along with great strength. Also he might needs to back to the library and pick up some books about the different types of magic.

That way he could at least be somewhat prepared against his opponents when he tries to use his anti magic.

Hours has passed and soon night has fallen and Asta realized that it was almost time for dinner.

"Wow its almost time for dinner I guess I was so busy reading time went by rather fast luckily I'm almost finish reading one of the books" Asta said as he closed the book and put it down on his desk, he got up from his chair and left his room and went straight to the dining hall.

Once he gotten to the dining hall he saw that almost everybody was there and everyone was sitting down at a large table and people were talking as a whole bunch of food was on the table. Asta could see Fuegoleon sitting down at middle of the table with Leo sitting by him near the right side and Randall sitting at the left side.

Asta then went to find a open seat and he saw a couple of people staring at him once he found a open seat he went and sat on it. Fuegoleon looked around to see that if everybody was accounted for once he saw that everybody was here he began to stand up with a glass in hand.

Once everybody saw that their captain stood up everybody went silent and directed their focus towards Fugoleon.

"Wow he didn't even have to do anything to get their attention captain Fuegoleon is amazing" Asta thought.

"Everyone before we begin eating I would like to make my yearly anmoucment in introducing a new magic knight into our ranks.

"Even though he is a commoner and have no magic I believe that with his anti magic he will make not only himself better but the Crimsons Lions better as well, I have faith just like the rest of you that he will be a excellent magic knight and defend the clover kingdom with honor" Fuegoleon said.

He then continued by saying "everyone I introduce to you Asta our new recruit Asta if you wouldn't mind please stand so that everyone can see you" Fuegoleon said to Asta.

Asta stood up from his seat although he was a bit nervous at everybody looking at him he didn't let his nervous show at all.

"Asta if there anything you like to say to the rest of your squad mates now is the time to do so" Fuegoleon said.

"Oh well as you guys know my name is Asta I'm from Hage Village and I'm looking forward to working with and getting to know each and every one of you guys I promise you that I will honor the crimson lions with pride and honor and will do my best in protecting everyone in the clover kingdom weather they are nobles or commoners" Asta said.

Everybody was silent at first until he was greeted by warm appulas from his comrades and he was honestly touched how every one easily accepted him like that it means a lot.

"Well said Asta you may sit now then everyone lets eat and celebrate in welcoming Asta into the Crimsons Lions" Fugoleon said as he sat down as he and the rest of the squad began getting some food from the table and began eating including Asta.

As Asta was eating surprisingly with a folk he heard somebody talking to him.

"I must say that was quite a speech you put out there"

Asta turned to his left and he looked and saw that it was a girl that was speaking to him.

The girl looked to be around his age or maybe a couple of years older she has brown hair that was braided into a single pony tail. From what Asta could tell she was wearing a dark green t shirt with a black shirt underneath. She was also wearing a short red crimson lion robe as well.

"Thanks to be honest I was pretty nervous though" Asta said.

"Well despite that you handle yourself pretty well I'm Leah Fushin" the girl now known as Leah said as she held out her hand to Asta.

"Thanks and you already heard my name already" Asta said as he shook Leah hand.

"Yeah I did so Asta tell me a little bit about yourself since we are squad mates after all" Leah said.

Asta and Leah began talking about themselves while they were eating and Asta had to admit Leah was pretty cool she lived in the capital with her younger brother and parents and that it was always a dream for both of them to become magic knights. Asta learned once they were strong enough last year they took the exams and passed and Leah was recruited into the crimson lions and her brother was part of the silver egales. They also both use wind magic.

"So how does your brother like being a part of the silver eagles" Asta said.

"Oh he says its alright in his words the most trobluesome part is solid being a bit if a dick" Leah said as she giggled a bit.

"Solid?" Asta said.

"He the younger brother of the captain of the silver eagles captain Nozel" Leah said.

"Oh right so they are a part of the Silva household then" Asta said.

"Yeah and you know I think its pretty cool your foster brother has wind magic like us I would like to meet him" Leah said.

"I'm sure you will Leah in fact I could introduce you to him whenever we have time to see each other" Asta said.

"That would be really cool Asta" Leah said.

After about a couple of minutes it wasn't long until dinner was over.

"Man the food was so good" Asta said.

"Yeah the chefs here are amazing you'll never have terrible food as long as they cook well I better get going Ill talk to you later Asta don't be a stranger" Leah said.

"Yeah right back at you Leah" Asta said.

Both Asta and Leah went their separate ways it wasn't long until Asta had finally reached the bath house in the crimson lions base and he has to admit the water feels amazing he could definitely get use to coming down here for baths. Once Asta was finished he gotten dressed again and went back into his room and once he opened the door he looked and saw that the key to his room was on his desk.

Asta then closed the door grab the key and locked the door he then looked at the clothes he was wearing.

"Well l guess it wouldn't hurt to go clothes shopping soon" Asta said.

He then sat down near his desk and began finishing reading the rest of his book. Once he was finished he began reading his second book and it was about the regions of the clover kingdom. Asta read the book for about an hour or and was almost halfway done until he started to yawn.

"Man what a day I better get some sleep who knows when I might get called on a mission plus I need to get up early tomorrow so I can train and get a understanding of my anti magic" Asta said as he closed his book and turned off his lamp. He then took off his shoes and he got under the covers with a big smile on his first day as a magic knight couldn't have gone any better he made some new friends and they didn't care at all that he was a commoner. His captain has high expectations of him but he believes in his strength as a magic knight. Not to mention the food was very good as well

Asta knew this was just day one of a very hard road but as long as he never gives up and he has captain Fuegoleon and his squad mates support he knew that everything will turn out just fine in the long run. Asta then slowly closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep looking forward to see what the future has in store for him.

**A/N: Hey how everybody going in hope you guys enjoy this chapter this is pretty much about Asta settling in as a new member of the Crimson Lions. I like to think I did a pretty good job with the slice of moments at least I think I did haha. Also I'm sure you notice but Asta under Fuegoleon guidance is going to be a stronger and smarter then in canon. So he might be a bit more mature in the beginning he still going to be the same old Asta at heart. Also their Leah an OC I might make more OCs in the future since we don't know all of the Crimson Lions if you guys want to I wouldn't mind if you guys send me some OCs and they can be in the Crimsons Lions as PM me or leave a review and if I like your OC well enough I'll put them in the story. With that said I think its time for me to wrap this up thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot Don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	3. First Mission

Chapter 3: First Mission

Two weeks it has been two weeks since Asta had joined the crimson lions, and he has to say he has made a lot of progress. While Asta hasn't gotten any missions while as a member of the crimson lions he has spent these past two weeks studying and training that way he would be ready whenever captain Fuegoleon call on him during a mission.

Asta has pretty much learned the ins and outs if the clover kingdom and he knows all if the royal and nobel houses which was pretty helpful in cases he goes out on missions or would have to run in to certain members of those particular houses..

Another thing Asta has completely improved on his swordsmanship,thanks to his instructors he can easily wield his sword now. He doesn't go off balance whenever he swings and also he is able to swing and wield his sword for a certain amount of time. He even trained with Leah and his other squad mates to learn more about his anti magic and to see what he needs to improve on.

From what he learned about his sword was that it was able to cut through magic with its edges and he could reflect magic with its flat. At the same time with Asta while he has better control of his sword it can still be bit heavy and it slows him down especially if he dealing with mages with long range attacks like Leo and Leah. So Asta tired to work on his speed a bit by running around the base and working more on his strength.

Right now Asta was in one of the training faculties and right now he was in a stance and he swung his sword vertically. Asta was shirtless and he swearing heavily but he was also controlling his breathing..

"Alright that makes that a hundred vertical swings now for the horizontal swings" Asta said but before the magicless boy could do anything he heard a voice.

"You know I shouldn't be surprised that you be training like this Asta".

Asta look and he saw Leah and with her was a tall tan skin man who was very muscular, he was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt and he was wearing light brown pants and a belt that was strap with his grimorie.

"Ah Leah, Jacob what's up?" Asta asked.

During the two weeks Asta has also gotten to know a lot if his squad mates, Jacob who was a senior magic knight has been with the Crimsons Lions for five years. He was very kind and friendly but also modest as well and he didn't mind helping Asta if the magicless boy came to him for advice.

"We actually came over here to get you actually captain Fuegoleon has called us for a mission" Leah said with a smile on her face.

"Really I get to go on my first mission" Asta said as he had a big smile on his face.

"That's right Asta this will be your first mission I know your excited about that" Jacob said.

"Yeah because know I can finally put my training to the test so what are we waiting for lets go!" Asta yelled.

"Um..before that Asta you might want to put on a shirt" Leah said.

Not..that she doesn't have a problem seeing Asta shirtless because as much Leah doesn't want to admit but Asta is pretty much eye candy and other female squad members and the maids have gossip about Asta about how handsome and developed he is. But Asta is too clueless to notice about those sorts of things. He probably still obsessed with that nun he keeps wanting to marry even though he can't.

"Oh right sorry about that let me just put on my clothes and we can go" Asta said his sword retreated back into his grimorie

Once Asta was able to put on his shirt jacket and his crimson lion robe back on he along with Leah and Jacob went to Fuegoleon office and currently the three of them were standing in front of Fuegoleon in his office. The captain of the crimson lions was sitting down at his desk and he had some papers down on his desk.

"Sir I heard that you wanted to see me about a mission?" Asta said to his captain.

Fuegoleon looked at Asta Leah and Jacob.

"Yes Asta the reason I called you here according to some scouts they have seen some suspicious looking people on the outskirts of the kingdom for a few days ago" Fuegoleon said.

"Do you think they could be rouge mages sir?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not exactly sure myself but that's why I called you three here I want you to go towards the outskirts of the kingdom and look for anything that's suspicious and gather some information if you can" Fuegoleon said.

"What do we do if we encounters the individuals captain Fuegoleon?" Leah asked her captain.

"That should be obvious Leah if they turn out to be hostile defend yourself and show them the true might of being a magic knight of the clover kingdom and as a proud member of the Crimsons Lions now you three have your mission now get to it" Fuegoleon said.

"Sir, yes sir!" Leah Jacob and Asta said as they did the magic knight salute.

After that all three of them left Fuegoleon office and about a moment later it wasn't long until Leah Asta and Jacob were outside at the front of the crimson lions base with Leah and Jacob carrying their magical brooms.

"Alright is everybody ready?" Jacob asked.

"Yes" both Asta and Leah said.

"Asta since you can't use magic you'll be riding with me" Jacob said as he got on his broom.

"Of course sorry about that Jacob" Asta said as he sat on the broom behind the older member of the crimson lions.

Jacob chuckled and gave Asta a small smile as he turned his head to look at him.

"Don't worry about it Asta right now we should just try to focus on the mission" Jacob said he then turned to look at Leah.

"Leah we're heading off" Jacob said as his broom floated high up in the air.

"Right" Leah said as she started to float into the air along with Jacob once they were high in the air Jacob Leah and Asta quickly left the base and was heading straight towards the outskirts of the clover kingdom.

Asta will have to admit the view was pretty great as they were traveling he could see the entire capital of the kingdom and the farther out they go they can see all sorts of villages.

Once they were in the outskirts of the clover kingdom Leah Jacob and Asta noticed that their was a mist surrounding a certain village.

"Guys what is that?" Leah asked.

"It looks like a mist and its covering Soshy village I believe" Asta said.

"Asta Leah we're going to check it out for all we know that mist could be magical" Jacob said.

"Do you that's where our potential enemies could be hiding Jacob?" Leah asked.

"We're about to find out" Jacob said as he flew down towards Soshy village with Leah following hI'm.

The trio then landed at the village and they couldn't see anything because of the mist.

"Its just as I thought" Jacob said.

"Yeah this mist is definitely the work of somebody magic" Leah said as she had a serious look on her face.

Jacob turned to look at Asta "Asta can you use your sword to get rid of the mist" he asked his fellow squad member.

"Of course" Asta said as he gotten his sword from his grimorie and with one horzontial swing with one hand he has managed to get rid of the mist that was covering the entire village. Once the mist was dispelled Leah Asta and Jacob was greeted to a horrible sight.

A band of villagers were gathered together and above them were multiple ice shards.

"Execution" a man said as the ice shards were about to fall on the villagers but Jacob acted quickly with his Grimorie out and he put his hands on the ground.

"**Earth Magic: Earth Dome!" **Jacob shouted as a large dome covered up the villagers, and protected them from the ice like attack.

Not long after the dome disappeared and the villagers were shocked that they were saved.

"Did" "We're" the villagers started mumbling.

"A bunch of magic knights has come to rescue us!" one of the villagers said.

Asta Leah and Jacob saw a man was unconscious or he was most likely dead.

"Your prayers were answered pops" the boy said.

"Tch we we're late" Jacob thought as he looked and saw a man with a scar with a few robe hooded figures.

"You...are you the one responsible for this!" Jacob asked but the guy ignored his question and said.

"I can't believe you gave them more time in three more seconds they'll all be executed" the man said as he sent a large chunk of ice at Jacob before Jacob could counter, Asta appeared in front of him so quickly.

"Woah so fast I almost didn't see him move" Leah said as she saw Asta effortlessly cut through the hunk of ice splitting it in half so it wouldn't hurt the villagers.

Asta looked and he saw how scared and afraid the villagers are and he looked and glared at the ice magic user and his group.

"You..you guys won't get away with this why would you do something so horrible just who are you guys!" Asta said as he glared at the mysterious group.

"They don't look like just a bunch of thieves or bandits, they could be possibly spies from another kingdom maybe, just who is this group exactly?" Leah thought.

"I got no word that a couple of magic knights would be coming" one of the cloak figires said.

"Hmm perhaps they scouted us and alerted them that we were out here" another cloak figured said.

"The better question is that how did they brake through our frog barrier and get inside the village?" the first cloak figured asked.

The scar figured looked at his clock and then looked up at Asta Leah and Jacob.

"The Crimson Lions they are actually the second best magic knight squad after the golden dawn this could be trobluesome" the second cloak figured said.

"Did you hear anything I just said!" Asta yelled as he quickly close the distance between him and the ice user

"**Fog Magic: Illusion Swirl!**" a robe magic user said as a swirl of magic had started to appear around Asta.

"Did you really think we'd let you get close to master heath? fool get lost in" the robe mage was about to say but was interrupted when Leah said.

"**Wind Magic: Rising Vortex" **A wind like tornado appeared around Asta protecting him and blowing the fog away from him.

"What the girl is a wind magic user!" the fog mage said.

"Not only that but the other guy kept negating my ice magic I don't know what magic he using but..." the man now known as Heath said.

"Thanks Leah I owe you one" Asta said as the vortex around him disappeared he then looked at Heath.

"Now tell me why are you trying to kill all of these villagers who are just trying to live peaceful lives?" Asta asked.

"This is one if the villages where the low born live in the outer ring" Heath said.

"Most of the people out here in the outer ring can only use low level magic for minor things that improved the quality of their lives, this is where casting perals before swing comes into play" Heath explained.

"I'm just cleaning up the swine that might take up my time later, you guys have enough magic power to enter the magic knights right?" Heath asked.

"The only reason your trying to help these guys because its your mission don't these guys look like worthless swine to you?" Heath said to the group.

What Heath said made Asta remember about a conversation he had with sister lily as a child about how people with low magic lives out on the outskirts of the kingdom because they didn't have that much magic and Asta told her he was going get rid of the discrimination so that everybody could live happily together once he becomes wizard king.

"No because I'm going to protect people like them and not just the commoners but everybody in the clover kingdom" Asta said with a serious look on his face.

"Is that so,are those filthy swine really that important to you" Heath said as he started to make some more ice shards.

"I can deflect your ice shards easily" Asta said as he noticed that a fog started to swirl and make ice all around him Leah Jacob and the villagers.

"**Combination Ice and Fog Magic: Endless Ice Shard"** Heath and his underlings said.

Jacob then quickly put his hand down and created a large earth wall to protect everyone from the attack as the ice shattered on impact

"**Earth Magic: Earth Shield!" **Jacob shouted.

"Tch that dann earth magic user" Heath said.

"Asta Leah you guys can handle those guys I can protect the villagers" Jacob said.

"You got it Jacob Leah and I can deal with these guys in no time" Asta said as he ran as he and Leah went to confront Heath and his men.

"Well boys I think its time to end this especially since you can use your fog magic because of my wind magic" Leah said as a green aura appeared around her as she held out both of her hands at the grunts.

"**Wind Magic:Cyclone Twister!" **Leah said as she summoned two large wind like tornados at the group.

"What how can this girl have so much power!" one of the grunts said before the attack hit them sending them back and up in the air for a bit before they fell down and landed on the ground as they lost conciuness.

Shocking Heath and Jacob a bit.

"This girl she has a huge amount power I guess she part of the crimson lion for a reason" Heath saif.

"Leah no way did she just used Mana Zone just now" Jacob thought.

"Hey pay attention" Asta said as he quickly appeared in front of Heath.

"He so fast" Heath thought.

"You're mine!" Asta said.

"**Ice Magic: Frozen Fang!**" Heath said as a pillar of Ice appeared in front of Asta and pierced his side causing him to cough up as he was flown back.

"Asta!" Leah and Jacob but Asta flip as he landed on his feet but he gritted from his teeth in pain and as blood started to flood from his wound a bit..

"Heh it will be only a matter of time once you bleed out not to mention your no threat to me since you can't wield your sword so why don't you just give up" Heath said.

"Because if I did I would fail the people I have to protect as a magic knight and as the future wizard king and Ill start doing that by kicking your ass" Asta said.

"The wizard king what a foolish dream there no way you of all people can't defeat me" Heath said.

"Well maybe not by self after all I got some amazing friends in my squad after all Asta said.

"What" Heath said as he looked as he saw that Leah was behind him she had wind covering her feet.

"No I forgot about the girl" Heath said as Leah did a roundhouse kick at Heath as she sent him forward toward where Asta was and he held his sword up in the air and despite the pain he was in the amount of blood he was loosing. When Heath got close to him Asta swung his sword down at Heath striking him down as he fell on the ground.

"I can't believe it I lost to a piece of shit like him..no I wanted to help him some more" Heath thought as he looked up into the air.

"They really did it" the villagers said.

Jacob smiled as he saw Asta and Leah even though Leah has been with them for a year he knew she had potential and Asta from the two weeks he gotten to know him he knew he would work harder then everybody else to achieve his goals and the results were shown in this battle, Jacob knew that the Crimson Lions will get more interesting with Asta and he can't wait to see how Asta influence effect the squad, but their mission wasn't over yet.

"Asta Leah great job you two" Jacob said as he created earth chains around Heath and his underlings

"Heh we did it" Asta said as he held his sword on the ground and used it as a support to keep himself from falling

Leah then looked at Asta and smiled "heh Asta can be energetic and a bit loud but overall he a pretty amazing guy" Leah thought.

A black bird then flew into a house and it saw the magic stone and grabbed it and flew back to where Asta and the others were.

"Is that a bird?" Jacob asked as the bird went towards Asta and it was carrying a stone.

"Wait your the bird from the exam what are you doing here and why does you have that stone?" Asta said.

"Ah that stone is the chief keepsake you guys can have it if you want you guys saved us so from the bottom of our hearts thank you" a villager said.

Asta smiled "heh heh".

Jacob during that time gathered Heath and his underlings he noticed that most of them were waking up.

"So your awake good to hear because your going to pay and atone for your crimes and once we go back to our base you're going to tell us everything you know like who you really are, who your working for and what were you after"Jacob said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Like that will ever happen" Heath said.

Jacob noticed there was a glow in Heath body.

"No way did he put his grimorie inside his own body" Jacob said.

"**Ice Magic: Cryogenic Suspension" **Heath said as he froze himself and his underlings

"No way" Leah said as she covered her mouth in shocked.

"He committed suicide" Jacob said.

Jacob didn't expect he would go to these legnths just so he wasn't force to give out information about his group and boss.

"His boss must have ment a lot to them" Jacob said.

"Stupid fool what the hell do you think life is you had such amazing magic and you wasted it all...I hate guys like that think so little of their own lives" Asta said as he had a look of pure anger on his face.

In a unknown location the mysterious figure was looking at a tablet.

"So Heath has fallen and the crimson lions have one of the magic stones well it doesn't matter since we will acquire that stone from them after all our will soon be ressurcted soon" the figure.

Back at the village the boy was sitting at the front of his grandfather granfather grave.

"Grandpa lets go home" the boy said.

"Hey" the boy turned to look and saw Asta and Leah was walking up to them.

"Oh its you guys from the magic knights" the boy said.

"Hey we heard from the villagers that your grandfather stood up to the enemy" Asta said.

"I think your grandfather is a amazing man" Asta continued saying.

"A few days ago he came back grinning from ear to ear telling us he won a bet from a magic knight he never took the test but he really looked up to them, but he said it was also his greatest regret saying he should have tried harder now I.." the boy then stood up and looked at Asta.

"Do you think someone from the slums like me can become a magic knight?" the boy asked.

"Of course you man look at me I'm from a small village on the outside of the kingdom like this one and I have no magic at all but you need to work hard and never lose sight if your goal, and by that time you make it to the magic knight I would have worked even harder and I will be the wizard king by then" Asta said as he out his fist on the kid chest.

"I'll be waiting on you kid" Asta said.

"Right" the kid said.

"Ow shit it still hurts" Asta said causing Leah to sigh.

"You need to not move and speak too much Asta or else your going to open your wounds up, so try to relax once we get back to the base so that the servants can heal you" Leah said.

Honestly after what Leah had seen of Asta these past two weeks she having enough confidence that he could become wizard king and change this kingdom from the better and she was starting to believe that.

**A/N: Hey how everybody going I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter it was basically Asta first mission but of course their was some changes since you know different squad and stuff. But yeah I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for not uodating sooner laziness got in the way. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot. Don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya and stay safe due to this cornavirus mess.**


	4. Taking the Day Off and Meeting Urel

Chapter 4: Meeting Urel and Day Off

About a few hours later Asta Leah and Jacob had left Soshy village and started to head back to their base. Once they got back they were immediately treated by the servants who could use recovery magic. Once the trio was fully healed up they went straight to Fuegoleon office to deliver their report to their captain.

"I see to think that he would end his own life just because he didn't want to reveal the secrets of the group he was working for" Fuegoleon sigh a bit but he looked at Asta Leah and Jacob and gave them a proud smile.

"Regardless the three of you did well you protected and save many people from being hurt or worse you should be proud because you showed the traits on what a magic knight should be" Fuegoleon said.

"Thank you Captain Fuegoleon!" Jacob Asta and Leah said as they did the magic knight salute.

"Sir were the magical forensic squad able to gain any type of information based on the belongings of that rogue mage we fought?" Jacob asked.

Fuegoleon shook his head "I'm afraid not Jacob they recived little information from the pocket watch the mage was carrying, all that they could gather based on his crimes was how expensive the watch was,he must have been a extremist from one of the noble or royal families" Fuegoleon said.

"So in the end we don't have anything to go on about these guys man that's frustrating" Asta said he grunted in frustration.

"Yes but do not worry Asta I have no doubt we will face this group again and once we do they will be paying for their crimes against the clover kingdom,now then on to the next order of business" Fuegoleon said as he stood up from his desk and pulled something out of his pocket.

What Fuegoleon pulled out was a small golden like star.

"Wow I guess its nice to know that the wizard king was impressed on how we did on our mission" Leah said with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah those are the stars that the magic knight squads use as a symbol of honor right" Asta said as he remember reading that while studying the history of the clover kingdom.

"That's right Asta and we've been competing with each other ever since if I can recall the golden dawn is in first place right now with 70 stars right now" Jacob said as Fuegoleon place the star on the wall behind his desk using magic and it wasn't long until all of their other stars appeared.

"Woah awesome we sure do have a lot of stars!" Asta said as he had a grin on his face.

"Actually with that we are at sixty sevens stars so we're not that far off from the golden dawn" Jacob said.

"Well that's about change because soon we're going to be the number one squad in the clover kingdom I'm not going to lose to Yuno and his squad" Asta said with a fiery and confident look on his face.

Leah giggle "only you can get fired up when it comes to any type of competition Asta" she said.

Fuegoleon chuckled a bit a bit at Asta display he has to admit the first couple weeks since Asta been here things have gotten a bit lively and while maybe Asta himself hasn't noticed everybody in the squad was beginning to like and respect him more and more. If he was honest with himself he was interested to see how much of a influence Asta will have towards not just the other members but Fuegoleon himself.

"In any case you three did well and I couldn't be prouder so here is your monthly payment" Fuegoleon said as he pulled out three bags full of money and placed them on his desk for Leah Jacob and Asta to grab.

Once the three of them grab their bag Asta checked inside and he was shocked.

"Woah this is a lot of money!" Asta yelled causing Leah to chuckle and Jacob to giggle.

"Get to use to it Asta that's the amount of money your going to earn while being a magic knight but make sure to try not to spend it all in one go alright" Jacob said.

"Right you don't have to worry Jacob I'm not going to spend all my money in one place" Asta said.

"With that said I advice you three to take the rest of the day off which means try to rest and relax, and no training resting your mind and body is also important in becoming a strong magic knight" Fuegoleon said as he looked dead at Asta as he said the last part.

Asta sweated a bit as he was met with Fuegoleon intense gaze he then laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry captain Fuegoleon I'll take this day to try to rest and relax hehe" Asta said

"Good with that out of the way you three are dismissed I will let you know when each of you have a mission for now you are dismissed' Fuegoleon said.

"Sir yes sir!" Asta Leah and Jacob said as they did the magic knight salute.

"Hey Asta since we have the rest of the day off you want to go to the shopping district in the capital" Leah asked her friend.

"Sure that would be great I actually need to buy some clothes anyway" Asta said.

"Hey Jacob what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Leah asked.

"I'm probably just going to spend the rest of the day in my room relaxing or probably working on my art" Jacob said.

"Oh yeah that's right you do like molding stuff you know if you didn't become a magic knight you would be a great artist Jacob" Leah as she giggled.

"Thanks Leah I appreciate that" Jacob said.

"Asta before you go there something I wish to discuss with you Leah, Jacob you two can go now" Fuegoleon said. Both Leah and Jacob nodded at their captain leaving Asta and Fuegoleon alone in the crimson lion captain office.

"What is it you want to discuss sir?" Asta asked.

"Are you it is wise for me to keep the magic stone after all the villagers said that the stone does belong to you now based on your report" Fuegoleon said as he took out the magic stone and showed it to Asta.

"Our enemies...they are after that stone for one reason and if they send one of their most powerful guys..there a chance sir that I might loose not only the fight but the stone as well..I'm not strong enough to fight those guys not just yet" Asta said.

He then smiled at Fuegoleon "so I thought why not give it to the guy that's more capable someone that's a captain if not you could give it to lord Julius instead" Asta said.

"Heh in such a sort amount of time you improved quite a bit Asta alright I'll try to see if lord Julius is willing to keep the magic stone if not I will be more then willing to keep it and prevent it from falling into the wrong hands I promise as your captain I won't let you down" Fuegoleon said.

"Thank you sir I know you won't" Asta said.

"You can go Asta I'll see you later" Fuegoleon said.

"Sir!" Asta yelled as he did the magic knight salute

After that Asta left Fuegoleon office and he looked and saw that Leah was waiting for him.

"Hey Leah sorry to keep you waiting" Asta said to Leah but the brown haired girl simply waved him off.

"Don't worry about it Asta I'm sure captain Fuegoleon held you up for a reason now then you ready to head out and get some shopping done" Leah said.

"You bet!" Asta said as he smiled at Leah.

About a couple of minutes later Asta and Leah had made their way into the capital due to Leah and Asta riding on Leah broom to travel to the capital. Once the duo made it to the shopping district of the capital Asta was awestruck.

"Woah the shopping district its so huge they practically have everything with food and magical items and all kinds of stuff!" Asta said.

"One day I'm definitely going to bring sister lily and the others here one day" Asta thought as he felt that his family would love the place.

"Yeah the shopping district is pretty great they have everything you probably need this is where mostly people who has money mostly nobles and royal come to do their shopping" Leah said.

"But the shopping district in the capital not the only place you can shop though" Leah said.

"Oh yeah Kiga right that's the city that's in the upper middle part of the Clover Kingdom" Asta said.

"That's right mostly people that's from the middle area does their shopping in Kiga but sometimes nobles and royals go over there for some shopping as well if you want I can take you over there for shopping another time" Leah said.

"Sure that sounds like fun so where to first Leah" Asta asked.

"You said that you wanted to buy some clothes so lets go to some clothing stores and see if anything caught your interest" Leah said as she smiled at Asta.

"Right lead the way Leah" Asta said to his friend and fellow squadmate.

Once that was said Asta and Leah had begun to go to some clothing stores in the shopping district if the capital. Once they went to the stores Asta thought that the clothes and the stores were so fancy he didn't think he would be able to afford the clothes they have.

But luckily thanks to Leah help Asta was able to buy some affordable and nice clothes like some black pants black and white shirts and black jackets and Leah was able to buy some clothes for herself as well.

After that the duo had decided to tour around the capital for a bit since this was Asta first time in the capital and Leah wanted her friend to enjoy the experience and along the way they had a couple of people whispering and talking about them being magic knights and being a part of the crimson lion.

"Hey Leah I was wondering does any sorts of crime happen here in the capital" Asta asked.

"It happens rarely or not at all there will be people stupid enough to try to rob some people or stores but their crimes would be stopped in a second since magic knights are usually around not just in the shopping district but in the entire capital as well, so as long as we are around the area people aren't going to be stupid enough to try to do stuff that will put them in prison" Leah explained.

"Yeah that makes sense its actually pretty nice to know that as long as we are around the citizens can feel safe and not have to worry about being in any sort of danger" Asta said.

"Yeah it is pretty nice that we can give the citizens of the clover kingdom a sense of peace" Leah said as she smiled she then looked at Asta.

"So then Asta are you ready to head back home?" Leah asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty much done with all of my shopping plus I got to see the captail thanks to you Leah so yeah I'm ready to head back" Asta said.

"Alright then, lets head home" Leah said as she grab her broom and she and Asta while he was carrying his bags got on the broom and went back home towards their base. Once they got back Asta and Leah then went their separate ways and said they will see each other at dinner.

Asta then headed straight towards his room and went inside of it once he did that he placed his bags on his bed.

"Alright now time to see if these clothes fit me" Asta said as he took his clothes out of the bags and once he did that he began putting on the clothes he bought and he has to say the clothes had fit perfectly and they feel comfortable as well.

"Awesome my clothes fit perfectly alright now to put them up and I guess just maybe just head to the library for some reading I guess before dinner" Asta said.

Asta then took off his new clothes and put on the clothes he was wearing back on and he hung the rest of his new clothes in his closet.

Once Asta was finished he then left his room and he began to head towards the library, once he was heading that way Asta had noticed somebody.

Asta saw a short man he had a long brown beard and he was searing clothes similar to what Leo and Fuegoleon wear and he was wearing the standard crimson lions robe, but despite his his short statue he was very built he was almost as muscular as Asta is. The short man also had his grimoire strap to the side.

"Hey its old man Urel, hey old man Urel!" Asta said as he ran to catch up with Urel.

Urel turned around and looked and he saw that Asta was running up to him.

"Well hello Asta how are you doing today?" Urel asked the magicless boy.

"I'm doing pretty good I was actually just about to head to the library for some reading until I saw you did you just come back from a mission?" Asta asked.

Sometimes he couldn't believe that Urel was dwarf I mean he read up on them but he didn't think they still existed and was actually living among them here in the clover thought that they were really short people and he has heard that there are half human and half dwarf hybrids in the kingdom as well. But besides that he instantly thought the dwarfs were cool and that they have a lot of unquie and cool magic like Urel had.

"Yeah I have but it wasn't serious I was just escorting some nobles who was traveling for some business I was just about to report back to Fuegoleon" Urel said.

"Really oh alright then so what are you going to do after you do your report?" Asta asked the old dwarf.

"I'm probably just going to be in my workshop until dinner to maybe work on magic tools say Asta why don't you come with me this could be a chance for me to study your anti magic sword and other possible secrets it has" Urel said.

"Really sure I never actually been in your workshop before old man Urel I can't wait to see it" Asta said as he grinned and did a fist pump causing Urel to chuckle.

While Asta had taken his training and studies seriously in order to be a great magic knight and become the wizard king he still had that energetic and firey attitude of his.

Urel has to admit that he was perplexed that Fuegoleon would bring someone like Asta into their squad especially since he doesn't have any magic. Not to mention another fact is that he can negate magic thanks to his anti magic which is pretty odd itself, however the old dwarf knew regardless that Asta would fit right in due to his firey determination and work ethic since he wants to be the next wizard king.

"Not only that he has made things a bit more lively I wonder what would Mereoleona think if she saw Asta" Urel thought.

"Well Asta you can go on ahead towards my work shop and wait until I get back from delivering my report to Fuegoleon" Urel said.

"Ok that's not a problem" Asta said as he went straight to Urel workshop while Urel went to Fuegoleon office.

Asta knew that Urel workshop was on the first floor near the back of the base so he headed over there and patiently waited for Urel to finish giving his report out to Fuegoleon. Luckily Asta only had to wait a couple of minutes for Urel and he looked and saw the old dwarf approach him.

"Sorry about that Asta now then are you ready my workshop" Urel asked the younger boy.

"You bet" Asta said as he smiled.

Once Urel heard Asta answer he grab some keys from his pocket and he used one of them to unlock the huge large doors and he opened the door and he and Asta went inside, once the two went inside the lights in the room came on and Asta was in awe.

The room was big and on the walls were a whole bunch tools and items and he had shelves of a whole bunch of magical items and tools and Asta also saw a large desk that had a bunch if notes on them probably notes on the tools he was working on.

"Well what do you think my boy pretty impressive am I right?" Urel said.

"Its crazy you have so many tools and other magic items and notes I bet you made thousands of stuff during your lifetime!" Asta yelled.

"They don't call be the the runesmith knight for nothing Asta my boy now then why don't you let me take a good look of that sword of yours" Urel said.

"Oh right" Asta said as he took out his sword from his Grimoire and he gave it to Urel who took it.

"Woah this this thing is heavy" Urel thought as he was having a bit of trouble holding on to the sword if it wasn't for his fit built due to working in his shot he would have fell on the ground with the sword.

"I can't believe Asta can fight with this sword although he is probably the physically strongest magic knight in our squad and possibly in the entire kingdom only a few could match him in raw strength" Urel thought as he study and examine the sword.

"Hmm despite being old and rusty its still in good condition I wonder if the anti magic energy comes from this sword or from Asta himself or maybe they are flowing through...each other" Urel thought.

"Still this sword I can tell it didn't become a anti magic weapon on its own it used to be a part of someone else's magic who it is I don't know" Urel thought.

"Um its something wrong old man Urel?" Asta asked.

"Its nothing my boy you just have a interesting sword is all make sure you take good care of that sword of us and use it well it is a special sword" Urel said as he handed Asta his sword back which he took and stored it back in his Grimoire.

"Don't worry old man Urel I'll take good care of this sword after all I need it in order to become the wizard king" Asta said as he out his sword back into his Grimoire.

"Good now then say why don't I show you some of the inventions I made and maybe you could help me finish some of my other inventions till dinner" Urel said.

"Really that will be great old man Urel!" Asta said as he smiled at the dwarf.

"I really wish he stop calling me a old man" Urel thought as he sighed a bit after that Urel showed Asta around his shop and even helped him with some of his inventions until dinner and during that process Asta will have to admit that he had a awesome time during his day off.

**A/N: Hey guys its been awhile since the last chapter sorry about that pure laziness got on the way and I was working on my other stories. Anyways I hope you guys like Urel and thanks to Warmachine375 for the OC he was so good I couldn't refuse he even made a history regarding the dwarfs even though Tabata haven't explained anything about then yet nor on Charmy backstory yet. So yeah I hope you guys like Urel and for that saying Asta is OOC as you can see in the story and as I said he in the Crimson Lions and Fuegoleon is having him learning how to be a proper magic knight. So he is going to become smarter more mature and stronger so he going to get a better grasp on his anti magic then in canon. I hope I made myself clear on that because that's the last time I'm going to explain myself on that subject. He still going to be Asta at his core he still going to have his personalities traits he has in canon. Now then with that said thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot. Next chapter we will began the dungeon arc so don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	5. Exploring the Duegon Part 1

Chapter 5: Exploring the Duegon Part One

Its been about a week since Asta had his day off, and as of right now the boy along with the black bird with horns on top of its head, was currently in Fuegoleon office with Ruben and Leo. Since Asta was fully recovered from his first mission, he went back into daily training routine. He also did a couple of small missions on the side with helping out some people in the clover kingdom like helping people with their jobs or guarding some nobles as they go to daily events.

While doing those missions could be boring to many people Asta didn't mind at all, as a magic knight it was his job and duty to always help people in need regardless of the task even he knows that not every mission was going be able to get the opportunity to take down the bad guys. So Asta didn't really complain at all to him he does all of his missions with the same type of energy and effort.

While he was training Asta was greeted by one of the servants and he told Asta that Fuegoleon called him into his office for a mission. Once Asta thank the servant he went straight towards Fuegoleon office and once he got inside he saw that Leo and Ruben was inside the office with Fuegoleon, who was currently at his desk.

Asta and Leo greeted each other on a friendly matter and he did the same with Ruben. Asta has talk to Ruben a couple of times since he join the crimson lions, but not as much due to Ruben does go on a lot of missions. He was a bit serious but overall he was actually a pretty cool guy to talk to once he relax a bit and he not on duty. Asta knew that Ruben was pretty strong and he looks up to captain Fuegoleon like the rest of crimson lions members does.

Ruben is a tall man with long brown hair that was mostly tied into a pony tail, while the tufts on either side of his head was comb into two points. He was wearing a blue black and gold jacket with a white undershirt underneath the jacket. He was wearing white pants and black shoes.

Once the three members greeted each other they turned back to face Fuegoleon who was calmmy sitting at his desk.

"Captain Fuegoleon I take it that you assigned a mission for the three of us" Ruben asked his captain.

"That's correct Ruben I just received a report not too long ago that a new dungeon has been discovered" Fuegoleon said.

"Woah a new dungeon are you serious!" Leo said as he was shocked.

"A duegon isn't that like a ancient structure where ancient people left behind like old relics such as magic items and instructions to use ancient and powerful magic" Asta said with a curious look on his face. He remembers reading about duegons in one of his books while he was studying.

Leo turned to look at Asta, "yeah but not only that but those same people set traps so that no one could get to them, apparently they feared that they would be used for evil" Leo replied.

"Also since the duegons have many traps and because of the fear people are using those items for evil, many magic knights are given the task to investigate the duegons" Ruben said.

"This duegon is close to the diamond kingdom and to make sure they don't get the items in the duegon we must finish this mission as quickly and properly as possible" Fuegoleon said.

When Fuegoleon mentioned the diamond kingdom Asta thoughts turned back to Fanzel and he was wondering one of his mentors had found his wife yet, but he pushed those thoughts to the side as he wanted to focus on the mission he was assigned.

"So I guess that's where we come in then?" Asta asked.

"Actually yes Asta the wizard king himself actually picked you for this mission, and I chose Ruben and Leo I felt they were strong and capable in completing this mission as well" Fuegoleon said as he showed a paper with a picture of Asta, and writing on how the wizard king recommended him for the mission.

"What lord Julius requested Asta for this mission" Ruben said as he had a shocked look on his face.

"Wow Asta when did you get noticed by lord Julius!" Leo said as he wrapped his arm around Asta and grinned at his friend and fellow squadmate.

"Uh I have no idea I didn't think somone like the wizard king would notice me to be honest with you" Asta said

"Yes, Lord Julius normally has interest on things we normally we don't see" Fuegoleon couldn't help but chuckled a bit.

While he knows Julius can be well quirky regarding magic he has proven to be a well respected and capable leader when in charge of the magic knights. By reccommnded Asta Fuegoleon knew that Julius must have been interested in Asta and his ability to negate magic with his anti magic.

"Back to the task at hand you three along with some other magic knights from the black bulls and golden dawn will go and investigate this new dungeon ,now then you three have your mission assignment I wish you well and luck on your mission you are dismissed" Fuegoleon said.

"Sir!" Ruben Asta and Leo said as they did the magic knight salute, after that the three of them left Fuegoleon office and started to make their way towards the duegon.

"I can understand sending some golden dawn members, but why did the wizard king sent some black bull members as well?" Ruben as the three if them were making their way out if the base.

"The Black Bulls they are suppose to be the worst squad in the clover kingdom right" Asta asked.

"Yeah every year they do come in last place in the rankings but you shouldn't judge a book by its cover they most likely has some strong mages as well, since they were chosen for this mission" Leo said.

"Hmm that is true perhaps I shouldn't judge so quickly" Ruben said.

"Well in the end we are all magic knights so regardless of squad lets just try to get along with each other in this mission" Asta said with a smile on his face.

Asta was really excited to go on this mission for a few reasons, one was he get to explore a duegon and two was their a chance he could see Yuno again and he wonders if his brother and rival had gotten stronger in the past couple of weeks since they join the magic knights.

"You're right Asta as magic knights we should try to get along with each other" Leo said as he grinned.

It wasn't long until Asta Leo and Ruben were outside at the front of the crimson lions base and they were greeted by some servants who carried Ruben and Leo's brooms.

Asta was also greeted to the sight of the same horn bird who flew and sat on his head.

"You again man you won't just go away will ya" Asta said.

"That bird has been with you a lot since your first mission kind of like a pet" Leo said.

"I guess but I don't know why it always hangs around me" Asta said.

"Maybe it just like to sit on your head or it just likes you haha" Leo laughed.

"Focus you two we need to get going, we can discuss the mystery of Asta's bird later we need to get to the duegon as fast as possible" Ruben said as he got on his broom.

"Ah right you have a point Ruben, Asta you can come and ride with me" Leo said as he got on his broom.

"Sure" Asta said as he got on the broom behind Leo after that the brooms started to hover high into the air and soon the three members of the crimson lions were on their way towards the duegon.

"Hey Noelle how come we are just sitting here and not exploring the duegon?" a blonde hair boy that was wearing a long light blue shirt and dark blue pants and a black bull robe asked the silver haired girl that was sitting across from him.

The girl was wearing a sleeveless and backless purple dress that was covered by a sliver blazer. She has a brown belt that supports her pouch and the pouch on the right side contains her Grimoire. Her silver hair was in pigtails and she has pink eyes.

The girl now know as Noelle sighed "I told you already Luck its too dangerous for just the two of us to explore the duegons by ourselves especially since we don't know how many enemies are in there already we need to wait until other magic knights arrived" Noelle explained to her squadmate.

"Aww man but I want to explore the duegon and fight tons of strong guys I wish the other guys would hurry up then" Luck said.

"Honestly I can't believe how much of a battle freak this guy is" Noelle thought.

This is where she was at in her life at the moment a pathetic magic knight that was in the worst squad in the kingdom. But if she was honest it actually isn't that bad, despite being rowdy annoying and crazy sometimes the black bulls aren't really bad people. They haven't mistreated her nor have they made fun of her due to her lack of control with her magic. In fact Vanessa had even started training her a bit on how to get her magic under control.

Noelle wouldn't admit it but she was starting to get use and enjoy being around friends and squadmates in the black actually has people that actually care about her well being unlike her siblings" Noelle almost clinch her fist but stopped herself. She shouldn't think about her siblings at the moment she needs to focus on the mission.

Noelle noticed Luck face lit up.

"Luck is something wrong?" Noelle asked her squadmate.

"I sense two people that are heading straight towards here" Luck said.

"Luck could sense people coming from our location that fast his mana sensory is amazing" Noelle thought.

That must be the other magic knights that was assigned to this mission as well" Noelle said as she and luck stood up from where they were sitting at and were waiting for the arrival of the other magic knights.

Luckily Noelle and Luck didn't have to wait long since they saw Asta Leo and Ruben.

"Noelle is that you?" Leo said as he ran up to her.

"Wait oh its you Leo I should have know the crimson lions would be chosen for this mission" Noelle said.

"Yeah but I didn't expect to see you here on this mission as well haha" Leo said as he laughed.

Noelle then flick her hair "of course I am royalty after all if course I would be chosen for this mission.

"Hey Leo do you know this girl?" Asta asked as he and Ruben walked up to Leo Noelle and Luck.

Leo turned his head to look at Asta "I sure do Noelle and I know each other for a long time since basically our older brothers are rivals to each other" Leo said.

"Brothers" Asta said as he looked at Noelle and that's when he realized what house Noelle belong to.

"You're from house Silva that means you must be captain Nozel younger sister" Asta said.

"That's correct its nice to know that people out there recognize a royal like myself I'm Noelle Silva and you are?" Noelle asked she then looked at the bird on top of Asta head and blushed a bit.

"So cute" Noelle thought.

"I'm Asta please to meet you Noelle I hope we can all get along together" Asta said as he held out his hand for Noelle to shake

"Likewise" Noelle said as she shook Asta hand.

"I'm Ruben Chagar a first class immediate magic knight of the crimson lions its a pleasure to work with you lady Silva" Ruben said as he gave Noelle a respectful bow.

"Of course you seem to be the most experience one so I'm looking forward t9 working with Ruben" Noelle said.

"Hi I'm Luck all three of you seem pretty strong how about after this we have a fight!" Luck said with a smile on his face.

"Luck!" Noelle yelled.

"Hahaha sounds like you really like to fight, wait Luck I heard that name before your the cheery beserker" Leo said as he pointed at Luck.

"Cheery Beserker" Asta questioned with a confuse look on his face

"It was one year during the magic knight exam during a battle test, there was a boy who nearly killed his opponent, it was due to that incident that most of the captains was nervous or hesitant to bring him into their magic knight squad expect for Yami Sukehiro who invited him into the black bulls,they name him the cheery beserker because he never stops smiling" Ruben said.

He was nervous though while Ruben knows that Luck is pretty strong his personality could ruin the mission.

However from what he saw it didn't seem like Asta and Leo was not too concerned but he could tell that Noelle was a bit nervous around Luck after hearing this story from Ruben.

"Wow Luck you must pretty strong then" Asta chuckled

"I'm sure am...hey I can't sense any mana from you like at all are you the reason why I was able to sense the other two but not you" Luck asked as he had a curious look on his face.

"Now that you mention it your right I can't sense any mana or any sort of magic from Asta...what's the deal with that?" Noelle asked.

"Oh well that because I don't have any magic at all" Asta said.

"What you don't have any magic!" Noelle said as she was shock that Asta didn't have any magic.

"Its true Noelle Asta doesn't have any magic but don't let that fool you he works just as if not harder then anybody in our squad and he pretty strong due to wielding Anti-Magic" Leo said.

"Anti Magic?" Noelle said as she had a confuse look on her face.

"You'll see what I mean once we head inside the temple but I think we shouldn't stand here any longer" Leo said.

"He right the more we waste time the more likely our enemy will have reached the duegon and collect all the treasure that's hidden in it" Ruben said.

"Are their any more mages coming or is it just you three?" Noelle asked.

"According to our reports some golden dawn members are suppose to join us but we can't wait for them we need to get inside the duegon now" Ruben said.

"Don't worry I'm sure they will catch up lets just go" Asta said as he started to walk inside the duegon, Luck then followed him after as well. Ruben Leo and Noelle gave one last look at each other and nodded as they started to head inside the duegon as well.

Once they got inside the duegon and the group knew immediately that the path they were going was pretty dark.

"Wow its super dark in here" Asta said.

"Leo" Ruben said as he turned to look at Leo

"On it"" Leo said as he lit his fist on fire with fire magic and thanks to Leo fire everybody could easily see the the cavern.

"That's much better" Noelle said with a smile on her face.

The group then continue to walk and as they were walking and talking about some random stuff to past the time.

"Hey Asta I was wondering since that bird is almost always with you have you came up for a name for it?" Leo asked the magicless boy.

"A name for it not really I haven't really thought about it since I've been so busy with doing my missions and training a lot" Asta said as he scratch the back of his head.

"I know how about Silvantus Schnauzer" Noelle said.

"No way Leonardo sounds way better!" Leo said.

"You're just saying that because its similar to your own name" Noelle said.

"Its still a good name though tell her Ruben!" Leo said

"Um I pefer not to get involved in this one" Ruben said as he sweated a little bit.

"Hey wouldn't Nero be better" Luck said as the bird appeared on his shoulder and raised its feather as if it approved of the name.

"What!" Leo and Noelle yelled

"I think its a good name better then what I can come up with haha" Asta said as he laughed.

After that a few minutes later the group could see light coming out of the cavern and once they came out they were greeted with a large room with multiple doors in awe the group walked inside the large room.

"Woah this room is huge and pretty amazing look at all of the doors" Asta said.

"This area is being upheld by magic" Luck said.

"He right I can feel a whole lot of mana surrounding just this room" Ruben said as he was in awe.

"Yeah its actually pretty awesome so this is one of the many rooms of a magic duegon" Leo said.

Noelle nodded "this is actually the first time I've seen a place built with this much mana" she said.

"Man this place is even more amazing if this place is built with that much magic and you guys can sense the mana everywhere" Asta said.

"Wow you really don't have any magic" Noelle said "if so how did he get into a squad and the crimson lions no less" she thought.

"Nope since I don't have any magic I can't sense any mana at all anyway we should be careful for" Asta started to say a magical ruin causing a rocky wall to come up and was heading straight towards them.

"Oh no that must be a trap!" Ruben said as Asta in a blink of a eye took his sword out of his Grimoire and quickly cut the rock in half with a horizontal slash from his sword.

"Woah!" Luck said with a smile.

"That was so fast its like he did it in just a second" Noelle said as she was amazed by Asta ability.

"Haha nice job in handling that trap" Leo said.

"Yes we should be more careful from now-" Ruben said as he looked and saw that Luck was activating all sorts of traps but luckily they weren't heading their way.

"What the heck are you doing!" Asta yelled.

"Luck you idiot are you trying to get us kill!" Noelle yelled

"So this is the Cheery Beserker you got quite a interesting squadmate Noelle" Leo said as he let out a awkward chuckle.

"This guy is insane" Ruben thought.

"That was pretty fun that sword of yours is pretty amazing it can negate magic and with it you shouldn't have a problem clearing the duegon" Luck said shocking Leo and the others.

"Of course that's why lord Julius picked you to go on this mission Asta" Ruben said.

"With your anti magic we won't have to worry about dealing with the traps if they activate" Leo said.

"Really that's actually really smart but then again he is the wizard king" Asta said.

"Now then" Luck said as he closed his eyes and felt the mana all around him he them smirked and sense that there were also other people here in the duegon.

"Heh well looks like our enemies has arrived and one of the strongest is..." Luck said.

Luck jumped into the air "**Lighting Creation Magic: Thor's Boots!" **

Luck created a pair of boots made out of his lighting magic.

"Hey what do you think your doing Luck!" Noelle yelled at the short blond haired boy

"Sorry Noelle something came up you can clear the duegon with these guys right they are pretty strong" Luck said.

"That's not the issue Luck hey get back-" Noelle started to say but Luck began bounce, zig zag from wall to wall as he left the area trying to find the people he sense that was in the duegon as well.

"Looks like he gone" Asta said.

"Ugh seriously what is he thinking" Noelle said unknown to her a bunch of plant tentacles started to come after her ,but Asta sensed the attack coming and he turned around took his sword out of his Grimoire and simply destroyed the tentacles with two slashes from his swords.

"Another magic trap?" Noelle said as she took out her wand

"Its looks to be a high level magical plant ad well" Ruben said.

"Don't worry I got this" Leo said as his Grimoire was already out and flames was staring to gather through his hand.

**Fire Magic: Spiral Flames!" **Leo said as he shot two streams of spiraling flames at the magical trap burning it until it was nothing but ashes left.

"Awesome nice job Leo I shouldn't expect anything less from you" Asta said.

"Of course Asta I'm don't intend to fall behind you of course" Leo said.

"Hey I'm not going to be at the same level either I'm still gonna keep getting stronger as well" Asta said with a smile on his face.

"Leo is just as strong as ever as expected especially considering who his two siblings are and Asta he strong as well especially with his anti magic to think there something that can negate magic and I can tell Ruben is strong and has some experience as well so this is the power of the crimson lions" Noelle thought.

"It seems like you gotten stronger" a voice said the group turned and they saw three figures coming out of the tunnel.

One was a girl with yellow eyes and long Vermillion wavy hair, she is wearing a puffy cream color sweater with long sleevles, she is also wearing white puffy short pants and a brown croset and brown boots. She was also wearing a short golden dawn robe.

Next to her was a young man that has short blue hair and was wearing glasses he was wearing a long golden dawn robe and right in front of them was Yuno and he was wearing his golden dawn robe with his regular outfit and he smiled at Asta.

"Asta" Yuno said.

"Yuno" Asta said with a smile as he was happy and excited that he got to see his rival and brother again and he can't wait to see what else awaits for them in this duegon.

**A/N: How everybody doing here another chapter and it's a pretty fast update I guess after the last chapter I had the desire and passion to quickly start writing the next chsoter and here we are Haha. Anyway not much happening here this is just the beginning of the duegon arc and here we got the introduction of Noelle Luck of the Black Bulls and Yuno Mimosa and Klaus of the golden dawn. This chapter the characters gotten to know each other a bit and next chapter is when things start to really pick up so look out for thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	6. Exploring the Duegon Part 2

Chapter 6: Exploring the Duegon Part 2

Asta and Yuno were currently staring and smiling at each other as the two of them were quite happy to see each other again since it has been almost a month since they last saw each other. However that reunion was sort lived when the blue haired boy with glasses had started to speak up.

"Yuno I'm sure you know that we can't waste any more time right" the blue haired boy said causing Yuno to look at him.

"Our mission is only to raid this duegon, in other words we will have to reach the deepest area which is the treasure hall as fast as we can, we can't lose against the crimson lions" the blue hair boy said.

"So Yuno who your friend there?" Asta asked his brother in all but name and blood.

"Oh that's just my superior Klaus" Yuno simply said he didn't show it but he was a little surprise Asta didn't insult Klaus, which showed Yuno that not only Asta gotten stronger but he matured a bit as well since he joined the crimson lions.

"Yuno how can you address a noble so nonchalantly!" Klaus yelled.

"Noelle Leo is that you guys" the girl said causing Noelle and Leo to look at her.

"How are you two the last time we saw each other was last year during the royal gathering" the girl said.

"You guys know each other?" Asta asked.

"Yeah I'm sure you noticed but Mimosa and I are cousins and she and Noelle are cousins too, my father and her father are brothers" Leo said.

"Really then that means your part of the vermilion household" Asta said looking at Mimosa.

"Yes that's correct" Mimosa said as she looked at Asta.

"Also her mother and Noelle mothers were sisters so that's why they are cousins as well" Leo said.

"Really that is pretty interesting" Ruben said even he had no idea that Noelle and Mimosa were cousins as well.

"So Mimosa how life with the golden dawn your regretting not joining the crimson lions hahaha" Leo said to his cousin.

"Not at all I don't regret my decision one bit everybody is so nice to me and base on what I saw your just as strong as ever Leo and your doing great while being in the crimson lions" Mimosa said she then turned to look at Noelle.

"What about you Noelle I heard that the Black Bulls are a pretty rowdy bunch are you alright with them?" Mimosa asked her cousin.

"Hmph I should be asking you the same thing Mimosa you think you can handle the pressure of being in the golden dawn?" Noelle replied.

"Well like I said everybody so far has been nice to me,and I was able to grow stronger and use my magic more efficiently, what about you Noelle did you improve on controlling your magic and get stronger as well? Mimosa asked.

"God she hasn't changed at all" Noelle thought.

"Just a few days ago this little squad of mine had managed to complete a mission perfectly, we were recognized by the wizard king and was awarded a star" Mimosa said.

"Well what do you know we were rewarded with a star not too long ago as well" Asta said.

"Hmph we actually was rewarded with a star as well" Noelle said as she flick her hair "surprisingly" she thought.

"While I can believe that with the crimson lions but I can't believe that you of all people completed a mission that got you of all people completed a mission that awarded you a star, and to think that the black bulls has received a star as well" Klaus said.

"Hmph are you actually doubting a royal such as myself" Noelle said as he glared at Klaus.

"O-oh of course not please forgive me lady Silva" Klaus said as he bowed repeatedly until he noticed that something was amiss..

"I've heard that there was suppose to be two members of the black bulls that would be here on this mission where is the other member?" Klaus asked.

Meanwhile with Luck the black bull member kicked a wall down and he continued to bounce from wall to wall searching for his enemies which was mages from the diamond kingdom who was also trying to take the treasure from the duegon.

"Now to turn left" Luck said with a smile on his face.

"I wonder what kind of powerful opponent would be waiting for me up ahead, I'm actually getting excited" Luck said as he continued to make his way towards the diamond kingdoms mages.

"If I had to guess he probably maybe sense the enemy and went to confront them himself if that's the case we shouldn't waste any time here, we need to try to get to the duegon while they are busy dealing with the cheery beserker" Ruben said to the others.

"While I hate to agree with a magic knight from our rivals he is correct time is of the essence Mimosa" Klaus said as he looked at female Vermilion.

"Roger that" Mimosa said as he took out her Grimiore and it appeared in midair as she was about to cast her spell.

**" Plant Creation Magic: Magic Flower Guidepost" **Mimosa said as a flower started to bloom creating an entire map of the entire duegon.

"Wow she was able to create a map of the entire duegon" Asta said as he was impressed with Mimosa and her magic.

"Here I already understood the basic structure of this duegon" Mimosa said while looking at the map.

"Yuno" Klaus said as he tuned to look at Yuno.

"Right" Yuno said as he got his grimorie out and it floated in front of him.

**Wind Creation Magic: Arc Of Heavenly Wind" **Yuno said as he created a gust of wind that carried him Klaus and Mimosa.

"Are you guys amazed yet" Klaus said.

"He carried three people so easily" Noelle said.

"Wow this guy is pretty impressive looks like I got another new rival to look out for" Leo said as he grinned as he was impressed with Yuno and his power.

"So this is the power of one who holds the four leaf clover grimorie" Ruben said as he was impressed with Yuno.

"Hey you really are something Yuno" Asta said as he saw the golden dawn leave the area and staring to head towards the treasure room as he remembers him and Yuno battle to see who will become the wizard king.

"Looks like our battle on who would reach the duegon has begun" Asta said.

"I believe its time for us to depart as well" Ruben said.

"I agree we can't loose to the golden dawn after all!" Leo said as he fired up.

"Yeah, hey Noelle since Luck is gone you should stick with us" Asta said as he smiled at the royal from the black bulls.

Noelle was shocked that Asta allowed her to stay with the rest of the team she then blush a bit "well I suppose I could lend you guys my support" she said but silently thankful that she doesn't have to travel this duegon all alone.

"But the question is which door do we need to take I doubt any of us could use any exploring type magic" Asta said.

"I agree we can't explore every one of these rooms or else we will just be running in circles and getting lost" Ruben said.

Nero flew off of Asta head and landed on a platform "huh Nero" Asta said as he and everyone saw Nero land on a platform and pointed towards a door at the top they can enter in.

"Hahaha looks like our little friend has found a route for us" Leo said as he and the others walked near the door at the bottom while avoiding the traps in the duegon.

"Ruben" Leo said.

"Understood" Ruben said as his grimorie appeared.

He the squated down and slammed his hand on the ground.

**"Sandstone Magic: Rising Tower!" **Ruben said as he created pillars for himself Leo Asta and Noelle and the pillars has risen up until they reached the top section to wear the door was.

"He was able to carry all of us to reach the door" Noelle said.

"Wow your awesome Ruben you made our situation so much easier!" Asta said causing Ruben to chuckle a bit due to Asta energetic nature..

"Thank you Asta now then shall we go?" Ruben said as he and the others looked at the door and was about to and head towards the treasure area of the duegon.

"Hmph no matter what we won't allow the Crimson Lions to beat us but still that other one there not a single trace of mana coming out of him" Klaus said talking about Asta.

"You have a point Klaus I couldnt sense any mana coming out of him as well" Mimosa said as she had a curious look on her face.

"Honestly what was captain Fuegoleon thinking recruiting someone like that into a great and well rune squad like the crimson lions" Klaus said.

"Klaus" Yuno said causing Klaus to look at the hot recruit of the golden dawn.

"I don't think it would be wise to underestimate Asta especially since he is with one of the best magic knight squad in the clover kingdom" Yuno said defending his best friend rival and brother.

"Hmph regardless they won't reach the treasure room for the sake of the clover kingdom it will be the golden dawn that will attain the treasure" Klaus said.

"Your just a commoner from the outskirts of the kingdom, I don't care if you were chosen by the four leaf clover grimiore I have not acknowledge you as a member of our squad" Klaus thought as he looked at Yuno.

Meanwhile at the palace of where the wizard king resides Julius who was currently sitting on his throne was getting a report from one of his spies.

"A report for the wizard king" the spy said as he knelt down before Julius.

"The magic knights of the crimson lions golden dawn and black bulls had begin investigating the duegon, also we confirmed that a army from the diamond kingdom has invaded our country" the spy said.

The neighbouring country of the clover kingdom, the diamond kingdom they have been surging and using their power to invade other countries just so they could expand if their terrioety and Julius knows this how ever he is not concerned unlike the other nobles and royals that was in his throne room with them.

"It would be a major problem if they get their hands on the ancient magic in the duegon" a nobleman said.

"And the power of the enemy?" another nobleman asked.

"The ones leading them are hell lotus and his wife the wicked witch of the east" the spy said.

"Oh haha I met both of them on the battlefield before they are pretty strong and their magics are pretty interesting as well" Julius said.

"This is not the time to be talking so casually!" a nobleman yelled at Julius.

"William has also sent that interesting kid over their and I believe Fuegoleon sent one of his strong members as well so don't worry everything going to be fine" Julius said as he had a confident look on his face.

"After all those kids from the magic knights along with the veteran Fugoleon sent are pretty strong themselves" Julius said as he had absolute fate in the magic knights that was assigned in exploring and getting the treasures from the duegon.

Back at the duegon in other section a large explosion happen and we see Luck grabbing the head of a diamond soldier while the rest of them was on the ground.

"Aww, so weak" Luck said as he turned his head.

"However you aren't weak at all right?" Luck asked another person that was in the room.

It was a man who had long hair and he had a mustache and a small beard on his chin he was wearing a tunic and trousers with a coat over it and he was sitting on a destroyed building piece of the duegon.

"My oh my now I'm in trouble, thanks for the phrase however you would really be at a disadvantage if I has set the difficulty too high from the start" the man said as if he was testing to see how strong Luck was.

"The infinite power of youth it really is quite frightening" the man who turns out to be Lotus Whomalt said as he was prepared to fight Luck.

"My aren't you a strong one my men got knocked out in no time" Lotus said.

"Well duh that's because they are just a bunch of grunts if a captain like you is strong then its not a problem at all" Luck replied.

"I see you clothed yourself in lighting magic it looks pretty practical but its pretty powerful and speedy to boost, the youth these days are growing up so powerful and I bet my lovely wife would agree with me, consider this old timer scared" Lotus said.

"But I want to know what kind of magic do you use?" Luck asked Lotus.

"Oh no you misunderstand you seem fairly pumped for a battle but the objective for all of you clover mages is also this duegon's treasure trove is it not" Lotus said as he started to stand up.

"So I don't really see any reason that we need to fight don't you agree, so lets just compete without resorting to violence yeah, well then see ya around" Lotus said as he was running away from Luck.

"Nope!" Luck said as he quickly jump and flew at Lotus gaining speed and trying to drop kick him

"He fast" Lotus thought as he created a black smoke around him and Luck went through the smoke he then quickly went and clutch himself on top of the ceiling of the room.

"He dodge my attack" Luck said to himself as he saw the black smoke from where Lotus was.

"Smoke?" Luck said as he looked at the smoke.

"Man oh man that was really scary" Lotus said as some of the smoke started to distipate which revealed Lotus and his grey colored grimorie which was in front of him.

"You know I can really see why the citizens of the Clover Kingdom would be angry with us" Lotus said.

"I mean we've always try to invade here and there, I'm sorry about all of the trouble the diamond kingdom has put you through, but you see our country is running out of resources, so we have it pretty rough too but in order to survive we kinda don't have a choice living can be though sometimes" Lotus said.

"You see this old timer has a wife and three daughters" Lotus said.

"Is that so!" Luck said as he attacked Lotus who disappeared and dodge Luck attack leaving a trail of smoke quickly turned and quickly dashed twice leaving a trail of lighting as he landed on top of a pillar.

"Well I don't really care as long as I get to fight a lot if strong people" Luck said.

"Well hell looks like I've been marked" Lotus said as the right side of his face was scratched leaving a trail of blood on the side of his face.

"You're about to make this old man cry" he said with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile back to Asta and the others they were having a less then ideal time due to being in a certain room in the duegon.

"This is insane!" Asta yelled as he and Leo was climbing on top of the ceiling/floor while Ruben and Noelle were floating in mid air.

"Ahhh! What's with this place the gravity is all messed up!" Noelle yelled.

"This is insane lets hope that there aren't any more rooms like this!" Ruben said.

"Man I think my sister would love to be in this room" Leo said to himself as he was thinking about their older sister.

"Hey is this really the way Nero, hey Nero!" Asta called out to bird but it didn't respond.

Asta looked and saw a walking treasure chest "is that a walking treasure chest" Asta said.

"No way its obviously a trap" Noelle said.

"I agree lets just keep moving I see the door just up ahead' Ruben said.

"I wonder what other kinds of rooms they have in this duegon" Leo wondered.

"Well I don't want to find out come on lets go I think I see the door" Noelle said as she and everybody else made their way towards the door and is trying to head towards the treasure room..

Meanwhile back to Luck and Lotus battle, Luck had tried to kick at Lotus but Lotus dodged the attack by using his smoke magic causing Luck to destroy the ground beneath him.

"Such youthful energy" Lotus said.

"C'mon stop dodging so we can duke it out already" Luck said to Lotus.

"Ah those robes I see so your part of the black bulls, you know I actually had a bit of a bout with your captain once and he was hot blooded and young as well back then" Lotus said.

"He the one that gave me this scar you see I posses my pants running away and my wife wasn't happy and she tracked and fought your captain and despite how angry she was he managed to fight her to a bit of a stand still but his fighting style was so wired and unique" Lotus said remembering his battle with Yami.

"He was the only man that was younger then me that I wasn't able to beat" Lotus said.

"Wow this suddenly got more inter-" Luck started to say as he started to fall towards the side but he managed to gain his balance.

"What is this?" Luck said as he was having trouble regaining his balance.

"My,my what's the matter?" Lotus asked Luck.

Luck didn't respond and he simply went to charge at Lotus but Lotus dodged the attack and he covered Luck with his smoke and Luck feels like he is drifting off somewhere.

"Take care now it will be a rough adjustment in sleeping in the bowls of hell' Lotus said.

"What is with this magic, I don't remember getting hit by some type of spell" Luck thought.

"To tell you the truth kiddo this whole space is concealing my magic right now" Lotus said before continuing his statement by saying.

"Smoke so utterly faint that it can't be seen by the naked eye" Lotus said as he said the spell in his head **"Smoke Magic: Robbing Smoke Pit.**

"My body isn't listening to me, so it was a delayed debilation spell?" Luck thought.

"Cuz if it'd been an attack you could see , you've definitely would've been able to dodge it" Lotus said as he continued his explation.

"By the way thanks for letting me use my ploy so beatuifully you never even noticed the magic power I was binding you with to the maximum extent as you were fighting my men" Lotus said.

"It wasn't as if they failed in vain though, they were sacrifices for allowing me to use this magic" Lotus said.

"Man oh man its so important to be team players hopefully my wife can handle another troublesome youth on our end" Lotus said.

Meanwhile in another area two individuals were walking down a diamond path road caused by the one that was currently walking in front. However has soon as the second indivual was walking through the road behind her the road was being burned away and destroyed leaving no trace left of the diamond road.

Meanwhile with the golden dawn members they were getting close to the treasure room thanks to the efforts of Mimosa guiding them with her map.

"It'll be any moment now until we reach the treasure room" Mimosa said to Yuno and Klaus.

A minute later it wasn't long until the three members of the golden dawn was staring at a large door.

"It really is amazing isn't it" Mimosa said while staring at the large door.

"So this is a duegon, I guess it isn't anything special after all huh" Klaus said

"How are we susppose to enter?" Yuno asked.

"Seems like the crimson lions along with Noelle haven't arrived here yet" Mimosa said.

"Of course they would have never been able to catch up to us" Klaus said.

In a blink of an eye Mimosa was struck by a pillar of crystals and she fell on the floor..

"Mimosa!" Klaus said both he and Yuno saw Mimosa fall on the ground. Yuno then sense something was amiss.

"Klaus we need to jump back!" Yuno yelled.

Yuno and Klaus both jumped back from their spots and from their previous spots two pillars of green acid has risen from the ground destroying it and the two saw small bits of acid corroding the ground.

"Was that acid" Klaus thought.

"Not only that Mimosa is excellent at sensing Mana and she couldn't see that attack coming but those attacks weren't magic traps at, who magic is this" Klaus thought.

"Who's there" Klaus said as he turned around.

"My oh my you managed to dodge my attack just now the black haired one must be great at mana sensory" a female voice said as Yuno looked and saw two individuals.

One was a boy, he looked to be about a year older then Klaus he has a lean yet muscular built to him he has pale skin and short purple hair in a spiky hairstyle with a lock following down at the middle of his forehead. He has pink eyes and it looks like he has what looks to be magic stones on his chest and forhead.

Three of them are at the middle of his forehead in a vertical position with a large stone in between two smaller stones and one in his chest. The boy was wearing a skintight vest and cropped pants over a black jumpsuit and the jumpsuit has short seelves and a open chest top of the jumpsuit the boy was wearing a white best with brown trimmings and he was wearing high boots and lastly he was wearing a black fur coat on top of his outfits.

Next to him was a woman who looked to be in her late thirties from the looks of it, she has short brown hair and purple eyes and she was wearing a long sleeve red dress and over the dress she was wearing a fur coat. She was also wearing a witches hat with a diamond kingdom symbol and a sword like staff.

"Honestly Mars you could have gone a little easy on the poor girl, don't you know how to treat a lady" the woman said.

"It doesn't matter in the end they are just trash that are standing in my way now step aside" the boy said.

The woman sighed as she turned her attention to Yuno and Klaus "you heard what Mars said I rather not fight you young magic knights but if you get in our away you will die here" the woman said as she narrowed her eyes at Yuno and Klaus and Yuno and Klaus could feel the woman magic power rise.

"My god such intense magic just who is this woman!" Klaus thought.

"If there anybody that I can rely on to get the job done its Mars and Evanora" Lotus said.

"Now then just stay there and get weaker ok bye" Lotus said as he was about to leave and head straight towards the duegon.

"**Win, Keep Winning, Got to Keep Winning, Luck!" **a female voice said in Luck head.

"Wait" Luck said causing Lotus to stop.

"It hasn't gotten this fun in a long time" Luck said as he went and attacked Lotus but the man dodged just in the nick of time but unfortunately Luck managed to graze the side if his face leaving a burnt like scar on his face.

"Lets fight even more" Luck said.

"...But I don't want to have to wrench out such a young root" Lotus said with a smile on his face as he knew that he would have to fight Luck a bit more seriously from now. With that the battle for the treasure between the clover kingdom mages and the diamond kingdom mages has truly begun.

**A/N: He how everybody doing I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of Black Lion and everybody meeting and interacting with each other. Sorry about not updating just laziness got in the way anyway the golden dawn are in trouble thanks to Mars and Evanora and she a OC thanks to Warmachine375 and you'll see her fully in action next chapter, will Yuno and Klaus be able to defeat the two powerful diamond kingdom mages and will Luck be able to defeat Lotus and will Asta and the others make it in time to help the golden dawn. Well read and find out in the next chaoter if black lion. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	7. Exploring the Duegon Part 3

Chapter 7: Exploring the Duegom Part 3

"Hmmm..ow it looks like it won't be as easy as I thought it was" Lotus said as he looked at black bull member who gloves and boots that he created with his lightning magic had turned into hand and feet like claws. Luck then had a flashback he was remembering some things about his mother.

Luck remembers as his mother slap him as he fell down on the floor she was angry that Luck couldn't do the simplest tasks but no matter what Luck didn't cry or gotten angry at his mother in fact all he ever did was smile at her.

"Why can't you do something this easy how many times do I have to tell you" Luck mother said at her son.

"And why are you always smiling, why can't you get angry or cry...why were you born like that" Luck mother said.

Back at the present Luck was about to fire a blast at Lotus while he was remembering things from his past.

"Hey you're kidding right s commoner just beat a noble" somebody said as a young Luck was standing over a noble.

"That hasn't happened since our school magic exchange program began" another person said.

Soon it wasn't long until the whole cword was talking about Luck.

""Beating a noble that's unheard of" one person said.

"aw man I was picking on that guy he going to get me" another person said.

"he always smiling too, so freaky" another person said.

"steer clear of that guy he'll work you over good" another person said.

We go back to the present with Lucks battle with Lotus as Luck fired a ball of lightning at the diamond kingdom mage.

**Lightning Magic: Thunderbolt Destruction!" ** Luck said as he fired off his attack however Lotus while using his smoke magic dodged the attack however Luck knew where Lotus was going to appear at next took a swipe at him with his claws but Lotus barely dodged the attack.

"That was close" Lotus said as he dodged the attack.

"I weakened him but his senses and speed are even sharper" Luck thought.

Luck remembers about how happy his mother was when she found that he defeated a noble.

"You a beat a noble with magic Luck" Luck mother said she then went down to hug her son.

"That's fantastic I had no idea you had that kind of magic,almost nobody beats nobles" Luck mother said.

You're something special, keep right on winning, win, win, win and keep on winning" Luck mother said to her son.

"Win...win...and keep winning" Luck said

"Sorry but I can't afford to loose either" Lotus said as a smile started to appear around Luck and he knelt down and casted his spell.

"**Smoke Creation Magic: Binding Cross Prison" **Lotus said as he created a cross made from smoke and the spell had restrained Luck keeping the blonde black bull member from moving.

"Solid smoke I can't move" Luck thought.

"This spell burns up a heck of a of magic so I didn't want to use it I'm beat" Lotus said as he rubbed his head.

"Now you can't zip around using your speed kid" Lotus said as he looked at Luck he then touched the scratch that was delt with by Luck.

"Now then I wonder how my lovely wife is handling our own kid, I hope they are getting along especially since its hard trying to communicate with him maybe its a generational thing" Lotus said

Meanwhile back to the golden dawn Yuno and Klaus were facing the two mysterious mages at the treasure hall. Mimosa in her weakened state brought out her Grimiore and casted a spell to try to heal herself.

**"Plant Recovery Magic: Dream Healing Flower Crader" **Mimosa created a cage to surround herself in and immediately started to heal herself.

"I'm really sorry...I'm the healer and I went down first" Mimosa weakly said.

Klaus merely pushed up his glasses "don't worry about that just focus on healing yourself" Klaus said as he looked at the two mysterious mages and he looked and saw the symbols of the diamond kingdom in them.

"Those crests...the diamond kingdom they are one of the invader mages!" Klaus thought.

"You scoundrel you'd attack a woman from behind is that an act from a warrior!" Klaus said as he pointed at the young man from the diamond kingdom

"Now now there no need to get angry its like I said you could leave here and let us take the treasures there wouldn't be any shame in that this will be your last chance" the woman said as he looked at Yuno and Klaus.

"You must be joking as magic knights of the golden dawn there no way we would run away and abandon our mission like that" Klaus replied.

"I see well that's a shame then" the woman said.

"Evanora why are you wasting time talking to these people, they are just pebbles on the wayside of us to crush" the boy said as he sent a wave of diamonds at Mimosa but luckily Klaus reacted in time to protect his squadmate.

"**Steel Creation Magic: Full Metal Fortress!" **Klaus said as he created a giant steel wall to block the boy's diamond wave attack. At the same time Evanora had her Grimiore out and pointed her sword staff at Yuno.

**"Acid Magic: Acid Torrent!" **Evanora fired a stream of Acid at Yuno, but the wind mage quickly countered by launching an attack at Evanora.

"**Wind Magic : Crescent Kamaitachi!" **Yuno said as he spread his arms out and created a crescent like wind blade attack at Evanora and the crescent wind attack cut through the torrent of acid and headed straight towards Evanora.

"**Acid Creation Magic:Shield of Corrosion!" **Evanora said as she held out her hand and created a large shield and protected herself by blocking the attack with her shield but she was pushed back a bit.

"Well, well a wind magic user you could be trobluesome since you have one of the few types that can counter my acid magic" Evanora said.

"Not to mention that I can tell he pretty powerful I can sense he has a large amounts of mana store within him... with him and Mars, I guess my dear husband is right the next generation of mages are really scary" Evanora said as she looked at the diamond mage who was now known as Mars and then at Yuno.

"Yuno lets fight together to defeat these two" Klaus said.

"Yes sir" Yuno said.

"We'll show these bastard the true power of the golden dawn" Klaus said as he and Yuno was preparing to battle Mars and Evanora.

At the same time Asta Noelle Leo and Ruben were running through a tunnel and so far the group hasn't came across any traps so far.

"So far it looks like there isn't any traps in this path" Asta said.

"Indeed it might be possible that we are are getting close to the treasure hall" Ruben said.

"Well alright lets hurry up and get this treasure then!" Leo yelled.

"We're not out of the woods yet Leo we're most likely going to face some diamond kingdom mages" Noelle said after she said that the group had heard a large explosion surprising them a bit.

"What was that?" Asta asked as he and the others stopped because of that booming sound.

"This magic..." Noelle said.

"So you sense it too lady Silva it seems that the cheery beserker is currently in a battle right now most likely against the enemy" Ruben said.

"Not only that but I sense the golden dawn as well up ahead and they seem to be fighting pretty strong mages as well" Leo said.

"So what do we do, we have to help Luck and the Golden Dawn" Asta said to everybody.

Noelle sweated a bit "we actually don't have to rescue Luck after all he left on his own to do what we wants besides based on what Leo said we need to hurry to the treasure hall the golden dawn can't hold them off forever" Noelle said.

Asta knew Noelle was right but leaving a comrade behind, it just doesn't sit right with him to leave a fellow magic knight behind.

"I think I have a suggestion" Ruben said.

"Really well what it is Ruben we're all ears" Leo said.

Meanwhile Klaus and Yuno were currently battling Mars and Evanora but the two golden dawn members but so far the two of them were having trouble against the two mages from the diamond kingdom.

It took Klaus all he could to block the diamonds and whenever he uses his steel drills to attack, Mars would use his diamonds to block it.

"This guy he keeps on launching powerful attacks and he not using his Grimiore not only that but his magic doesn't seem to be weakening" Klaus thought.

Yuno was grunted in pain as the acid went through his clothes on his left arm and he was bleeding s bit.

"My arm the damage isn't that bad but the pain is still unbearable if I get hit with more of that acid I'll be in trouble not to mention she has tons of mana right now she's probably not having any problems wasting mana to cast those spells of hers" Yuno thought.

"Yuno whatever we do we must stand our ground we can't give up no matter what" Klaus said.

"I understand" Yuno said.

"How admirable but I'm afraid your too late" Evanora said as Mars created diamonds underneath Klaus feet freezing the golden dawn member in place.

"Not good" Klaus thought.

"**Acid Creation Magic: Sword of Decay" **Evanora said as she created a sword made from acid and she quickly threw the sword at Yuno at such speed that it surprised the wielder of the four leaf clover Grimiore.

"Shit she threw that sword of hers so fast I don't think I can dodge it in time!" Yuno thought as he started to sweat a bit.

Meanwhile back with Luck and his battle with Lotus, Lotus has gained the upper hand over Luck by trapping him in his binding cross prison spell and Lotus noticed the expression that he had on his face.

"Win, I have to keep on winning or else" Luck thought.

"You know something, its almost like you're dragging some kind of chain" Lotus said as if he was saying Luck was carrying some kind of burden but unknown to the smoke mage he was exactly right in that regard about Luck.

"What I want will go away" Luck thought.

"Here I'll set you free" Lotus said as he held his hand up as he was about to finish Luck off.

"Wait what was it...that I wanted" Luck said.

"However at the same time before Luck Klaus and Yuno had possibly met their ends a spiral flame was charging straight at Locus but the smoke mage barely dodged the attack by jumping back, but the attack had grazed Locus causing the middle of his shirt to be ripped and have a hole and his stomach was burned mildly.

Meanwhile Asta and Ruben had quickly appeared in front of Yuno and Klaus with Asta appearing in front of Yuno and quickly swung his sword in an instant destroying the acid sword and Ruben created a shield made out of sandstone magic he then used reinforcement magic to punch through the diamond and freed Klaus.

"My looks like we got a interesting one here and who might you be" Lotus said as he looked at Leo and Noelle while Mars and Evanora looked at Asta and Ruben.

"We're his friends and comrades!" Asta and Leo said at the same time.

As Asta saved Yuno be remembered when they were kids they promised each other that whenever they meet and become friends with somebody they was going to protect them like family and that is what Asta is doing right now he is protecting the people he cares about greatly.

Meanwhile back with Leo and Noelle the two of them were standing in front of Luck who was on his knees as the spell disappeared thanks to Leo saving him in the last possible moment.

"Well, well friends to the rescue hm, quite the problem for me" Lotus said.

"Alright pal we're your opponents from now on!" Leo said.

"That guy is my prey" Luck said as he slowly started to get up as he remembered, the day that his mother died.

"They say she just up and died" one person said.

"She seemed to be under a lot of stress" another person said.

"Her poor child too, he all alone now" a lady said.

"Well I don't know about that he a wired kid, his mother is dead and he still smiling" another person replied.

"I'll win and win and offer those victories to mom" Luck thought

"I'll do this alone" Luck said.

Surprisingly Luck and Noelle didn't say anything at first as they saw Luck charging straight at Lotus.

"Sure you can do whatever you want" Leo said.

"If I don't mom won't accept me" Luck thought as he attacked Lotus but Lotus dodged by jumping to the side and he was about to engulf Luck with another smoke spell.

"It looks like this is no time to hold back" Lotus said.

"If mom doesn't accept me I'll be alone" Luck thought.

"It looks like this isn't the time for me to hold back" Lotus said however right at the last moment Lotus had saw that Leo was right under him and his fist was covered in flames thanks to him using reinforcement magic..

"What how did he appeared under me so fast!" Lotus thought as Leo uppercutted him into the air causing a lot of blood to spill from his mouth. At the same time Noelle at pointed her wand at Lotus as she was about to cast a spell to attack him with.

"**Water Magic: Hydro Blast!" **Noelle said as she sent a spiral water like blast at Lotus and it hit the smoke mage square in the stomach and causing him to be sent straight into the cavern walls.

"But we're going to do what we want I don't know how it goes with you Black Bulls but we of the Crimson Lion Kings will never abandon a comrade who obviously needs help!" Leo yelled.

"Luck you're a insane battle junkie so its no surprise your this stupid but you don't have to do everything alone you got not just me or Leo but...everyone in the black bulls that will help you that's what squadmates and friends are for!" Noelle said with a determined look on her face.

Luck was shocked at Leo and Noelle words.

"I think I wasnt trying not to notice but I have them too now" Luck said as he was thinking about the rest of the Black Bulls.

"I've made friends that I can count on...and I've met some potential friends as well" Luck said as he thought about Leo Asta and Ruben.

I'm sorry mom...I'm not alone" Luck thought as he had a genuine smile on his face.

"True fighting together sounds a lot more fun" Luck said as Lotus jumped out of the wall and landed right in front of Luck and the two royals.

"Well this isn't good you two sure quite strong especially with the lightning user man the next generation is really scary I guess this old man is going to have to get serious" Lotus said as his Grimiore was in front of him as he casted his spell.

**"Smoke Creation Magic: Prison of the Fallen King" **Lotus said as a huge smoke had surrounded Luck Leo and Noelle.

There's no escape now kids" Lotus said.

"It doesn't really matter who we fight don't underestimate the magic knights from the clover kingdom because we are going to win this fight!" Leo yelled.

At the same time Asta Ruben Yuno and Klaus were facing Evanora and Mars.

"Asta" Yuno said.

"Sorry I'm late Yuno you alright" Asta said.

"You know I've had that under control" Yuno said.

"Oh come on Yuno, you know you were in serious trouble back there" Asta said to his rival.

"Nope I had everything under control" Yuno said.

Asta smiled "sure Yuno whatever you say now what do you say we take of her and head straight for the duegon" Asta said as he held his sword out and gotten into a stance while Yuno gotten into a stance as wind appeared around him.

"Damn I wanted to repay the debt but he managed to save me again well I guess I could repay the debt during this fight" Yuno said.

"Ruben I cannot thank you enough for saving me" Klaus said to the older member of the Crimson Lion King.

"Don't worry about it Klaus for now lets try to focus on defeating the enemy right in front of us, lets show him the true power of the magic knights of the clover kingdom" Ruben said.

"Understood!" Klaus said as he stood next to Ruben and adjusted his glasses as the two of them was prepared to fight Mars.

"Oh my it seems like more guest have arrived" Evanora said she then looked at Asta "that aside this boy...he was able to destroy my sword of decay spell so easily and what's even more curious is that I can't sense any mana within him is it possible that this boy doesn't have any magic at all...regardless I need to be extra careful with him" Evanora thought as she was prepared to face Asta and Yuno in battle.

Back with Leo group him Noelle and Luck was having trouble breathing due to the smoke Leo Noelle and Luck tried using attack spells to get rid of the smoke but so far the smoke keeps on reforming.

"Damn it all this smoke keeps on reforming no matter what we do" Leo said.

"Not only that Leo but the smoke is getting thicker if this keeps up we're going to suffocate" Noelle said as she started to cover her mouth and hold her breath.

"We need to defeat the mage and fast but how" Noelle thought.

"So he's over there" Luck said "I can pretty much tell where he is using my magic sense but he'll probably avoid most attacks" Luck thought

."Judging by the way he been fighting he can move fast in this smoke and his magic sensing abilities are sharp too, if we're going to be able to hit him we'll need to surprise him but how do we do that without him nothing our magic" Luck thought.

The Black Bull member then got a idea in his head "hey guys I got a idea" Luck said to Leo and Noelle.

"This spells weak points are its big magic drain" Lotus thought.

"My magic level is still fine though" Lotus assured himself.

"Also with this spell I can't see the enemy but that's no problem I can feel your magic as clear as" Lotus thought until he noticed something.

**"Lightning Magic:Thunderbolt Destruction!" **Luck said as he fired multiple lightning ball like blasts at Lotus who was easily able to dodge the attacks.

"Wow a barrage looks like he's getting desperate" Lotus said.

"You won't hit me or clear the smoke away like that,you're just wasting your magic" Lotus thought

"I've fought many many mages looks like experience wins the day" Lotus thought he then sensed something at the last moment and he looked and saw Leo who coated his legs with flames and he kicked Lotus on the side causing the smoke mage to cough out a lot of blood.

"Huh..how did he get past me without me sensing his magic until the last moment" Lotus thought..

*Flashback*

"Ok here the plan I can attack him using my long range attacks making him going to his left and Leo and Noelle you conceal your magic enough where he doesn't notice and when the timing is right Noelle you push Leo to his location and when you get close to him that's when you attack him sounds good" Luck said.

"That's actually a great idea Luck your plan would have been better if Asta was here but we'll try to conceal our magic until the timing is right" Leo said.

Noelle nodded and honestly was amazed how Luck could think of a brilliant plan like that she knew instantly when it comes to fighting Luck was a genius in that regard.

"Its the only option we have right now so lets do this" Noelle said as the three of them got into position with Leo standing in front of. Noelle and with both of them closing their eyes and concentrating on suppressing their magic so Lotus won't notice.

"Suppress your magic so he doesn't notice" Noelle thought she then opened her eyes "now!" Noelle said as she fires water ball like blast at Leo springing him forward until he was right next to Lotus.

""Now its time to finish this in one strike!" Leo said as he use reinforcement magic to engulf his legs in fire and started to kick Lotus.

"I see he was firing those lightning spells as a distraction so I wouldn't noticed the fire and water mage concealing their magic to launch a sneak attack how clever" Lotus said.

"Wow we actually did it" Noelle said.

"Heh you know you're actually right. teamwork is really important" Luck said as he had s smile on his face as he was glad that his plan actually worked.

Meanwhile back with Asta Yuno Ruben and Klaus there battle with Evanora and Mars was just about to begin.

"Well then boys why don't we get started shall we" Evanora said as her Grimiore appeared in front of her

"**Acid Creation Magic: Acidic Knights!" **Evanora said as she created ten female knights with a sword and the shield made out of her acid knights were standing in front of Evanora.

"Careful Asta if we get hit my her acid she could cause serious damage to our bodies" Yuno said to his best friend and brother in all but blood.

"Really well this makes our battle a lot more harder" Asta said "but if that's the case Yuno could use his wind magic to blow away her acid to keep it from damaging us and I could negate her spells using my anti magic we should have the advantage but that doesn't mean anything especially against an experience and strong mage like her.

Meanwhile Mars has gotten his Grimiore and he created a spell that shocked Klaus and Ruben. Mars was able to create a giant diamond like sword.

"What!" Klaus said as he was shocked.

"Such power this fight isn't going to be easy at all Klaus and I are going to have to be on our absolute best if we're going to have a chance to defeat him if not we will have to hold on until Leo and the others arrive and finish their own battle" Ruben thought as he faced Mars.

"Begone" Mars coldly said as the battle to take the duegon's treasures has truly begun.

**A/N: Hey guys its been awhile sorry about that life got in the way and I was working on my other stories instead of this one so sorry about thanks to the teamwork of Noelle Leo and Luck they managed to take out Lotus however Asta Yuno Ruben and Klaus gotten their hands full with Evanora and Mars can the mages from the clover kingdom take out the members of the old and new shinning generals well find out next time in the next chapter of Black you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


	8. Exploring the Duegon Part 4

Exploring the Duegon Part 4

Lotus was currently up in the air as smoke prison was starting to disappear due to the attack that Leo just inflicted on him.

"Oww what a thing to do to a pretty weak old guy" Lotus thought.

"My left arm is pretty much busted and broken and I think he took out a couple of my ribs as well,yeah I think I'm done fighting for today" Lotus said as he looked at Leo Noelle and Luck..

"Man would you look at that the clover kingdom next generation of mages are going to be super scary...but if they capture me then I could possibly die so" Lotus thought as smoke was covering all around him.

"Or not I'm running away" Lotus said "**Smoke Creation Magic: Hustling Lazy Car **Lotus said as created a smoke like car and ran away from Leo Luck and Noelle.

"Hey get back here!" Leo yelled but it was already too late as Lotus was already left the area.

"Damn it he got away" Leo said.

"I would've like to finish him off but now not the time,we've got to get to the treasure hall" Luck said.

You're saying that!" Noelle said shocked that Luck was actually prioritizing the mission over his love for battle at the moment.

"As much as I want to go after him Luck us right we need to head straight to treasure room right away Asta Ruben and the Golden Dawn members could be in a lot of trouble" Luck said.

"That's right those two powerful magic users at the treasure hall" Noelle said as she had a serious look on her face.

Luck began to sense Mars and Evanora magic "I see so there are two more strong people here" Luck said with a smile on his face.

"Is everybody ok?" Lotus asked his men who didn't respond while one was healing him with his recovery magic after he didn't get answer Lotus had continued speaking.

"Well it looks like we can't go treasure hunting after all haha but that's ok Mars and my lovely life Evanora will do something about it after all she is the strongest of the old eight shining generals and Mars is the new secret weapon of the diamond kingdom" Lotus said.

Meanwhile back at the treasure hall Ruben and Klaus were facing Mars while Asta and Yuno were facing Klaus and Ruben they just saw Mars create a giant crystal sword.

"**Mineral Creation Magic: Laevateinn" **Mars said.

"This boy...what ominous magic and those jewels on his forehead...I've heard some rumors while on missions that the diamond kingdom are raising mage warriors with artificially amplified magic...they choose children who has powerful magic and put them in a fierce competition and put magic item inside of them to increase their magic power and at the end make them kill each other" Ruben said as he narrowed his eyes as he was disgusted that the diamond kingdom would force kids to kill each other for their own experiments.

"So this boy must be one of the survivors" Ruben said as he looked at Klaus and saw that his fist was shaking.

"Klaus don't be afraid remember we are magic knights from the clover kingdom, we belong to the two strongest squads of the clover kingdom this is an opponent we can easily overcome" Ruben said to the young magic knight.

Ruben's words had snapped Klaus out of his state and he had a determined look on his face.

"Yes sir" Klaus said.

Mars then threw the sword at Klaus and Ruben but the two magic knights managed to jumped to the side and dodged the attack.

"His attack is pretty slow and with out he controls the sword he is leaving himself wide open fit attacks" Ruben said as his Grimiore appeared in front of him.

"**Sandstorm Creation Magic: Sandstorm Bullets!" **Ruben said as he created sandstorm bullets but Mars has created a crystal copy to take the damage instead.

"**Mineral Magic:Talos Doll" **Mars said as the bullets pierced and destroyed the copy.

"A crystal copy" Ruben thought he looked and saw another copy that was about to punch him but Ruben flicked his hand up and the copy was in a sandstorm like rope bind.

"**Sandstorm Magic: Death Binding" **Ruben said he then cluched his hand into a fist and we went to destroyed the crystal.

At the same time Klaus dodged another attack from his sword and he created a drill like lance made from steel and fired it at Mars.

"**Steel Creation Magic: Fierce Spiral Lance" **Klaus said as the drill hit Mars sending him back quite a distance.

"Alright I got him" Klaus said but he gasp in shocked as be saw that Mars grab the lance and broke it he also saw the cover himself in crystal armor but their was a crack in the middle.

"Your magic isn't string enough to pierce me" Mars said **Mineral Magic: Nemean Armor.**

**"**No Klaus cloudnt pierced him fine then we will just have to sw-" Ruben saw that more crystal clones were being made and they attacked Ruben.

"Damn it more clones!" Ruben thought.

Klaus meanwhile had to keep dodging the swords and he fired multiple small steel lances at Mars but his armor was mostly protecting him only creating cracks and Mars was only adding some extra layers..

"Its no useless you two can't defeat me just stop" Mars said.

"No that's not and option" Klaus said.

"Move" Mars simply said.

"No I refuse as a member of the crimson lions kings I will endure and beat you!" Ruben said.

"Give up" Mars said again.

"No we're not giving up" Klaus said as he was breathing heavily he then looked up and saw that the sword was about to hit him and the crystals was starting to overwhelm Ruben however right before the sword could hit Klaus Leo had stepped up and he grabbed the sword with his hands covering with flames and Luck had sped up and zig sagged around the area as he destroyed the crystal clones.

Leo then went and ahead and destroyed the two into pieces with his bare hands and Klaus Ruben and Mimosa was surprised when they saw Leo and Luck.

"It looks like we've made it in time huh Leo" Luck said as he looked at Fuegoleon younger brother.

"That's true but regardless we're here now...alright pal as the second son of the vermilion household and a member of the crimson lions kings I will be your opponent!" Leo said as he pointed a finger at Mars.

During Klaus and Ruben battle with Mars and before Leo and Luck arrived Asta and Yuno was currently fighting Evanora and it wasn't long until the knights attacked at Asta and Yuno but Yuno and Asta were quick to strike first with Asta went and slash and completely destroyed the knights with his swords. While Yuno jumped up and fired up a attack.

**"Wind Magic:Tornado Fang!" **Yuno said as he fired a tornado like blast at the acid knights destroying them.

Asta then quickly ran up to Evanora and gotten close to her and was about to swing at her.

"This one is fast and he can wield that sword with ease but I should be able to protect myself" Evanora said as she used shield of corrosion to try to block the attack but to her shocked Asta slashed through the shield and slashing Evanora making her crash through the floor.

"Alright I managed to land a hit" Asta said with a smile on his face.

Evanora then slowly. got herself from the ground as their was a large slash on her dress and blood was dripping from her mouth.

"Impossible how did be break through my shield so easily!" Evanora said as she looked Asta.

"This boy...is this boy somehow negating my spells" Evanora said as she got up.

"Even so I won't lose so easily" Evanora said as a bunch of acid gathered behind her as she pointed her staff at Asta at Yuno as she created a three headed dragon with teeth made from acid.

"**Acid Creation Magic: Venomous Dragon Hydra Charge" **Evanora said as she fire the dragons at Asta and Yuno, Asta with little effort went dodged the attack by jumping up he then went down and quickly slash the dragon head off. But the other two dragon head went to Yuno.

"Oh no Yuno!" Asta yelled.

"While you may be able to negate my magic the wind magic user isn't so lucky" Evanora said with a smirk on her face.

Yuno barely dodged the first dragon head by going to the side but the attack managed to graze his leg to the side..

"Ah!" Yuno said as the acid was eating away his flesh but right when one dragon ahead was about to attack him but he managed to gather enough strength and used Tornado Fang to blow away the acid while Asta went and slashed the third head with his sword.

Evanora then appeared behind Asta and tried to attack him with her staff but Asta quickly turned around and blocked Evanora attack and the two of them clashed weapons with each other.

"My oh my you're quite the odd one you managed to negate my spells I wonder if your effected by my magic at all" Evanora said.

"Well I guess I'm full if surprises!" Asta yelled as he pushed Evanora back once he did he charged at her but Asta sensed something was wrong.

**"Acid Magic: Acid Torrent**!" Evanora said as she fired a blast of acid at Asta but Asta side step to the side and he trusted his sword at Evanora side cutting her and causing her to scream in pain.

Evanora then fell on her knees as she dropped her staff "damn to think that I would lose to a kid with no magic heh the clover kingdom really has a odd one" Evanora Asta went up to her.

"Sorry about that but I hope you can understand that as magic knights we need to accomplish our mission" Asta said as he went and knocked Evanora out with the hilt of his sword..

"Alright we did it!" Asta said as Yuno went up to him and saw that Evanora was on the ground he then used a spell and created wind like chains and tied Evanora up.

"There that should hold her up for a bit why we go through the treasure room" Yuno said to Asta.

"Right you know Yuno you gotten a lot stronger I'm going to need to catch up soon" Asta said.

"You got in reverse...Asta I'm the one that needs to catch up to you" Yuno thought but instead he said.

"Well by the time that happens I would have already been ahead" Yuno said with a smile on his face.

"Well it looks like I have to work twice as hard then" Asta said with a smile on his face he then looked and saw that Leo Luck and Noelle have arrived and saved Ruben and Klaus.

"Looks like Leo and the others arrived come on lets go see them Yuno" Asta said to his brother in all but blood.

"Right" Yuno said as he and Asta went to join the others.

At the same time Leo and Luck was currently facing Mars Klaus took a moment to look at Leo and Luck.

"Wha- Ruben and I were barely able to hold our own against this powerful magic and yet Leo was able to destroy his spell" Klaus thought as another crystal clone went and tried to attack him but Luck reacted quickly and attacked the crystal clone.

"Oops looks like I missed one" Luck said as he kicked and destroyed the crystal clone with his lightning creation magic boots.

"Its him, he the one who caused trouble at the entrance exam by thrashing his opponent more then necessary Luck the cheery berserker so he was the other black bull member who came here...to think that one of the Black Bull members would save me" Klaus thought.

"Mimosa" Noelle said as she looked and saw that Mimosa was busy healing herself inside of her cage spell.

"Oh I wish you hadn't seen this its just as you said I'm slow" Mimosa said.

Noelle didn't say anything at first until she said "true you've always been like that so" Noelle said as her Grimiore appeared in the air and she brought out her wand.

"So I'll just have to protect you" Noelle said.

"Noelle" Mimosa said.

Noelle then looked and saw that Asta and Yuno was running up to them.

"Asta, Yuno you two are here we sense another person here who magic was powerful were you two able to beat that person?" Noelle asked.

"Yeah we sure did it was a bit hard due to her acid magic but Yuno and I managed to beat her" Asta said with a smile on his face while Yuno didn't say anything at first.

"They managed to beat that other person who had powerful magic just how strong are these two" Noelle thought in awe as she looked at Asta and Yuno. Noelle quickly left her thoughts as she look and saw that Leo was speaking to Mars.

"So you're the one that has been giving my comrades some trouble" Leo said

"And what if I am" Mars said as he created a bunch of crystal clones.

"The weak are the first to go that's all there is" Mars said **Mineral Creation Magic: Talks Doll Swarm**

"Wha..." Luck said a bit shocked that Mars was able to create so many clones.

"So many numbers all at once" Ruben said as he sweated a bit.

"On the battlefield its pointless for the weak to exist I was born to break people like you" Mars said as Leo growled at Mars.

"Really then well its too bad that I won't break that easily!" Leo said as he ingulf his flames in fist and he went and punched the crystal sending it flying and destroying it **Flame Magic: Inferno Fist!.**

"As a member of house Vermillion I won't break that easily so come and try to break me!" Leo said.

"I intend to" Mars said as he created another giant sword and used it to attack Leo but Leo entire left hand was covered in flames and she shot flames from his hands towards the sword.

"**Flame Magic: Explosive Bullet" **Leo said as he created a bullet like stream of fire from his hand and shot it towards the sword causing a explosion and breaking the sword in half. But Leo didn't let up as he ran quickly right at Mars.

But Mars stomp his foot creating crystals causing Leo to not move for a bit due to the crystals trapping his right Leo had used inferno fist to punch down at the crystals destroying them and freeing himself at the process but he did get a few bruises on his legs due to the impact.

But Leo kept running at Mars until he was quickly in front of him and Leo engulf his fist with flames and he went and punch Mars square in the stomach breaking his armor with inferno fist causing an explosion and send him flying in the air.

"He's strong" everybody thought.

"No way this is a power of a royal" Klaus said as he couldn't believe that Leo was strong enough to deal damage to Mars.

"Of course Leo is part of the vermilion household after all" Noelle said.

"Yes not only that but he is captain Fuegoleoeo older brother so of course Leo would be strong in fact I believe he would be the next captain of the crimson lions king" Ruben said.

"Leo you really are strong...looks like I might have another rival soon" Asta thought as he smiled at Leo.

"I can't let my guard down I know that an attack like that wouldn't finish him off" Leo said.

Leo narrowed his eyes as he looked and saw crystals forming and he widen his eyes in surprised as he saw a wane of crystals coming right at him.

"Leo look out!" Asta said as he speed blitz until he was right in front of Leo and cut a few crystals to save Leo.

"Asta" Leo said as he was shocked at how fast Asta gotten here but he got over his shock and he used infernal fist to punch and destroyed a couple of crystals as well but it wasn't enough as the crystals completely engulfed Asta and Leo.

"Asta!" Yuno yelled "Leo! Asta!" Ruben yelled as both of them was concerned about Asta and Leo's well being due to them taking that attack from Mars.

"You two who and what are you?" Mars asked the what are you question was directed at Asta as he felt his magic being negated a bit when he went and cut through his crystals.

At the same time Mars incased himself inside a giant bulking crystal armor **Mineral Creation Magic: Titan Heavy Armor**

"I'm. the second son of house Vermilion and the member of the crimson lions king Leopold Vermilion and as a proud member of the crimson lions I will defeat you!" Leo said.

"As for me I'm Asta and I'm also a member of the crimson lions king and I'm a human who doesn't have any magic" Asta said shocking Klaus.

"He doesn't have any magic at all he must have lucked out on his abilities" Klaus said but he was shocked as he took a good look at Asta.

"Even though I don't have any magic I'm gonna become the wizard king I'm going to prove you can achieve anything even without magic and I'm not going to waste a chance captain Fuegoleon gave me" Asta said.

"His body...how hard has he trained his body to get to the way it is" Klaus thought as due to Mars attack half of Asta shirt was ripped opened showing off his muscular right arm and chest. Leo shirt was ripped opened as well showing off his muscular built but he wasn't as built as Asta was.

"He also said he wants to be the wizard king is he serious?" Klaus thought.

Asta words has triggered something within Mars has he was remembering something from his childhood.

"What do you want be when you grow up Mars?" a female voice said as Mars remembered that question.

"I only break things everything!" Mars said as he was about to attack Asta and Leo.

"So the reason you want to be strong is to break things sorry but our jobs at magic knights isn't to break things" Leo yelled.

"That's right we as magic knights and the wizard king protects things there no way we would loose to a guy like you" Asta said with a determined look on his face.

"We were born to protect everyone in this country" a young girl said to Mars when he was younger.

"You two are in my way get lost you pieces of gravel" Mars said.

"So you think we are pieces of gravel huh" Leo said as he created a flare which was in the form of ropes and he jumped up and wrapped the rope around Mars and his armor. restricting his movement shocking Mars a bit.

"I can't move not only that I can't cast any spells" Mars thought..

"You can call us gravel all you want but at the end Asta and I..." Leo said as he landed on the other side behind Mars.

"We're the gravel that shatters diamonds!" Asta said as he easily swung his sword and broke though Mars crystals and destroyed his armor with Anti Magic sending him flying until he landed roughly on the ground and soon Mars was knocked out cold.

Everyone but mostly Klaus was shocked that Leo and Asta had managed to defeat Mars.

"We win we the magic knights of the clover kingdom are going to the treasure hall" Asta said as he raised his sword up in the air and the symbol of a black lion appeared around him.

A couple of minutes later the group had gathered Mars and Evanora up together and Yuno decided to let Evanora go of her binding and have Klaus bind Mars and Evanora instead since his steel magic would be more effective then. his wind magic.

"That should do it" Klaus said.

"Excellent work Klaus that should keep them down for a bit while we go to the treasure room and get the rest of the treasure" Ruben said.

"Is it okay for you to be up?" Noelle asked her cousin.

"Yes I'm mostly recovered for the most part" Mimosa said.

"Man Leo our robes are ruined" Asta said.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Asta ahaha" Leo said.

"Leo is right when we get back to the base the servants will fix it for you" Ruben said.

"Well since that's over with we need to go inside the duegon" Asta said as he and Leo was eating health recovery herbs as it was healing their injuries and Leo case it was healing his injuries and his magic.

"Well with that said thank you for saving...us but since we arrived here first we will let you black bulls and crimson lions members enter the duegon with us" Klaus said.

"Um thanks I guess" Asta said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Alright now to the treasure hall but how to we get in" Asta said.

"If I had to guess the door is probably made out of magic so Asta..." Ruben said as he looked at his fellow member of the crimson lion kings.

"Right I understand" Asta said as he took his sword from his grimiore and with a couple of slashes the door was cut down and once the door was cut down the group was shocked as they saw all types of treasure in the treasure hall.

"Wow this is awesome there is so much treasure here!" Asta said as he Luck and Leo ran to check out some treasure while Noelle and Mimosa did the same along with Klaus was about to say something Ruben placed a hand on his shoulder and gave Klaus a small smile.

"Let them explore and check out the treasures I think they and along with us deserve it after what we just been through" Ruben said causing Klaus to sigh a bit.

"I suppose your right" Klaus said.

Yuno at the same time saw a scroll and he went to it and picked it up he then opened the scroll and looked inside but all Yuno saw was some mysterious writing.

"What is this writing I've never seen it before" Yuno thought.

After that a light glowed that engulfed Yuno earning the attention of Mimosa and Klaus and when Yuno looked at the scroll again the writing was gone.

"The writing its gone" Yuno thought.

"What was that light?" Klaus asked Yuno.

"I don't know" Yuno said.

Nero poked Asta head a bit "ow what is it Nero!" Asta said as he rubbed his head and he looked at the direction Nero was looking at and he saw a wall with a symbol on it.

"Is something here or is it something behind that wall?" Asta said as he looked at Nero "is that what its trying to tell me?" he thought..

"I wonder if there anything fun around here-" Luck said as he and Yuno both sense something.

"This magic" both Luck and Yuno thought at the same time.

"Everybody ru" Luck started to say but Mars and Evanora exploded through the wall as Mars was in his crystal armor and Evanora who had dress was torn to the side as she was carrying her staff..

Mars wasted little time and trapped Yuno Luck Leo and Ruben and Evanora began casting a spell.

"**Acid Magic Mana Zone: Multi-Angle Acid Bombs" **Evanora said as multiple purple bombs appeared around Luck Leo Yuno Klaus and Ruben and she fired the bombs at them from all directions hitting them multiple times.

"AHHHHHHH! " the boys screamed as they were in so much pain as the acid was burning their clothes and skin.

"Impossible how did they recover in such a short amount time" Klaus said as he looked and saw that Evanora injuries was slowly healing up due to some flame magic and he saw that some flames was covering Mars as well.

"You kids put us through the ringer but playtime is over" Evanora said with a serious look on her face.

"**Flame Recovery Magic: Phoenix Robe" **Mars said..

"Flame Magic that shouldn't be possible not only that but this woman she was able to use Mana Zone!" Ruben said as he grunted in pain as the acid was slowly tearing his flesh in his arms and legs.

"No each mage should have one attribute mana from the four classical elements water fire earth and wind dwells within each mage, mages can only use magic from their own mana or from a signal attribute dervived from it" Klaus thought.

"But he ignoring that rule he has two types of magic not only that but he used recovery magic when he a attack magic user impossible!" Klaus thought.

"This is the result of the diamond kingdom experiments" Ruben thought.

"Mars thank you for healing me I appreciate that" Evanora said Mars didn't say anything he didn't really know why he healed Evanora he did it on instinct but he also realized he needed her to keep the other occupied.

"You're going to be a great warrior Mars I just know it, I'm sorry Mars this is all I can do" the girl said as Mars remembers more stuff from his childhood about that girl.

"I can put out those flames!" Noelle said as she was about to use Hydro Blast to put out the flames but Mars with his armor punched and hit Noelle sending her flying causing her to land roughly on the ground and her shirt was opened and her chest was bloody up.

"Noelle!" Mimosa yelled worried for her cousin.

"Oh no Noelle everyone !" Asta said as he glared at Mars and Evanora.

"Why you!" Asta yelled as he charged at Mars and Evanora..

"We have a better grasp on your abilities kiddo you can negate magic with that sword of yours" Evanora said.

"But can you negate magic that's faster then your sword" Mars said as he created a bunch of floating swords and used them to attack Asta.

**Mineral Creation Magic: Harpe****" ** Mars said..

"They're fast!" Asta said as he was doing his best to deflect and break the swords by swinging his sword around and thanks to his training with his tutors he managed to break and deflect most of Mars spells but Mars weapons with their speed got around Asta defenses and hit him sending him back and crashing into and threw the wall.

As he slid back Asta lost his sword and it was stuck on the ground.

"Oh my he handle Mars attacks well for the most part despite wielding a large and heavy sword...man do the clover kingdom have some scary and strong magic knights but Mars is strong as well when he healed me...I can tell that maybe he not completely brainwashed" Evanora said as she looked at Mars.

"Ah my sword..even if I gotten better in wielding my sword to deal with speedy attacks its still not enough...those two they were able to change their fighting style as a way to deal with my sword damn it!" Asta thought.

"If I don't hurry Noelle Leo and the others are gonna..." Asta shook his head not wanting to finish that thought.

"What am I going to..." Asta said as he saw Nero fly by.

"Nero" Asta said as he looked and saw that Nero landed on another old and rusty sword.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about that life and laziness got on the way but I managed to push through and finish the chapter. Anyway the magic knights has managed to beat Mars and Evanora at first and managed to reach the duegon but right when they was about to finish their mission Mars and Evanora came back and took out most of the heros and Asta was overwhelm due to Mars knowing how to counter his anti as Asta crashed into another room he found another sword what is that sword that he found and will he be able to beat Mars and Evanora well find out in the next chapter of Black Lion thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.**


End file.
